On Hyperly Obsessed Tides
by KatieMai27
Summary: Maisie, Erin, Flik, and Tori are back for another swashbuckling adventure! Join them as they search for the Fountain of Youth! Wow, that sounded so cliché! Anyway, see what happens when they come face to face with Blackbeard and Angelica! REVIEW!
1. London, Courts, and Guards

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Damn it!_

_**Hello all! I'm back! I'd never leave you guys alone for that long! This is about 10 years later, ok? Oh, and I'm going by the script, so sorry if I miss some details or if it doesn't make sense. We're picking up right where we left off! But before we do that, I want to thank you all, especially Lady Electricity. Her wonderful story inspired me to write Hyper Obsession. So, if you'll all check that out:**_

_**-A touch of what? by: Lady Electricity**_

**_Thank you all, and I can't wait to hear from you again! Note: This is my version of it, so some things aren't exactly the way the movie did it._**

London

Tori walked among the crowd towards the courthouse. Scanning through the people, she spotted members of her crew here and there. A light mist lay over London as the people gathered to watch the trial. At a random inn, a fire warmed the little room.

"Oh god! Jack, I love you so much!" Maisie panted as Jack rolled off and landed in the bed next to her. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her bare body into his. She snuggled up to him.

"I love you too, Mai." Jack whispered, planting a soft kiss on her tattoo "My little sparrow." He cooed against ther skin. They had finally gotten married not too long ago. It was a small wedding, consisting of Teague (who walked Maisie down the aisle), Tori and her crew, Erin and Will with their kids, and Flik and Norry. And yes, she wore a white dress. Jack cleaned up too...well, as much as he would allow, anyway. Maisie smiled and reached up, pulling Jack into a deep kiss. A knock at the door parted them.

"Jackie! Maisie, dear! The trial's in a hour!" Teauge called.

"Bugger…" Jack muttered against her lips. "C'mon dearie!" Jack leapt up, pulling her along. Jack went and found his pants while Maisie slipped on her shift. She fussed with the ties of the corset.

"Nyrrrr. How to people do these contraptions?"

"Let me," Jack said, standing behind her, still shirtless. He laced it up masterfully. She gasped as he tugged the laces tight.

"Jack!"

"Sorry, luv. I can only imagine how terrible this must be for you." He finished tightening but kept his hands on her back. "But I promise, I'll get you out of it soon enough," He whispered in her ear, making her giggle. Maisie reached out and grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head, making Jack complain.

"Get dressed," She smiled, slapping his bare chest.

Tori slipped in between two men and looked down from the balcony. Gibbs and Maisie were brought before the judge.

"Now appearing before the court, the notorious and infamous pirates, brigands, pillagers, and highwaymen, Captain Jack and Maisie Sparrow!" The sacks were pulled off their heads.

"I told you: the name is Gibbs! Joshamee Gibbs! How many times-"

"-Do you really think I'm married to this guy? He's so old! He's old enough to be my grandpa!" Maisie complained. Of course, all four of them were in on the plan. Gibbs and Maisie would be 'tried' by the 'judge'. Tori would cause some sort of commotion so that they could slip out, unseen. The crowd hissed and insulted them.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Commencing now the sessions of the peace, and oyer and terminer. Presiding now over these trials, the highly esteemed magistrate of South York, all rise and attend for the right honorable Justice Smith!" The Bailiff called. The Judge stepped forward with a long, powdered wig. He took his seat and flashed a familiar grin.

"All this...for me?" Jack smiled from under the wig and makeup.

"Jack." Gibbs started, but the jailor smacked him.

"Fft-fft-fft. Not necessary." Jack waved him off. "Excellent reaction time, though. You were saying?" He turned to Gibbs.

"Jack...Sparrow is not my name. My name is Joshamee Gibbs."

"He's a bit old for you, isn't he, darling?" Jack asked, nodding to Maisie.

"That's what I said! I'm not married to this grandpa!"

"And my name isn't Sparrow!" Gibbs complained.

"Is that so? It says Jack Sparrow here." Jack looked down to his paper.

"I told 'em, I'm not Jack Sparrow, nor ever claimed to be. I was making inquiries to the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow." Gibbs explained. "Who I'd learned had come to London. And who I would be happy to identify to the court if it would help my case." He said in a threatening tone.

"I think that would be a poor defense. Unless you want to be bludgeoned like a harp seal. And I couldn't bear to see anything like that happening to someone like you, darling." He winked at Maisie. He turned to the jury, "The prisoners claim to be innocent of being Jack and Maisie Sparrow. How do you find?"

"No trial? But-" The foreman started before Jack cut him off.

"Foreman! Your finding! Guilty?"

"Guilty verdict means they'll hang..."

"That's not fair!" Maisie shouted, stealing Gibbs's line.

"Not favorable, luv. To both of you. But fair is not the same as favorable, eh? You have been found guilty, and so are sentenced to hang by the tongue until dead. Neck. I meant to say neck."

The crowd cheered. Maisie and Gibbs shot them an evil glare.

"What say ye? What? What is that?" Jack asked the crowd. "You wish me to set these prisoners free?"

The crew nodded no and began shouting "hang them!" and the like.

"No! I cannot in good conscience set these prisoners free. Not while you and I are consigned to suffer in this life, through endless days of toil and torment. The release of hanging is, in this case, undeserved. It would be the equivalent of setting them free. And so..." Jack said. The crowd looked confused. "Joshamee Gibbs and what's your name?"

"Rose Worthington." Maisie lied.

"Right. Joshamee Gibbs and Rose Worthington, the crime of which you have been found guilty of is of being innocent of being Jack and Maisie Sparrow. Given this mitigating circumstance, you will not go to your reward. Rather, I hereby commute you sentence and order that you be imprisoned for the remainder of your miserable, moribund, mutton chopped life-" Jack said before Maisie interrupted him.

"I can't go! I'm pregnant!" She lied. This wasn't part of the plan, so Jack looked at her with concern in his eyes. The crowd murmured confusedly.

"Well then. Means shall be arranged to transport you to the Tower of London, Mr. Gibbs. As for you, darling, you shall be a maid here in the courthouse without pay." Jack concluded. Gibbs and Maisie were taken away. The crowd broke out in "boos" and hissing.

"Oh, stop! Stop! Order! Order, you hooligans! Restore order!" He yelled at them. Someone chucked a shoe at him. He banged his gavel. "Court is in recess!" He said and quickly made his exit. He pulled off the wig and tore off the robe. Opening a door on his right, he tossed the stuff to the real Justice Smith.

"Thanks, mate. C'mon, Mai." Jack held out a hand to Maisie, who was hiding in the room. She took it and they hurried down to the prison carriage.

"Tori's covering our escape. Her crew's dressed as the prison guards." Maisie explained.

"Good to know. Up yer get." Jack said. They cut in front of the line and the 'prison guard' shoved them into the carriage with Gibbs.

"Now we're both off to prison." Gibbs said.

"Not to worry. I've paid off the driver and Tori's got our escape covered. In ten minutes, we'll be outside of Londontown, horses waiting. Tonight we make for the coast. Then it's just a matter of finding a ship." Jack explained.

"Tori's got one." Maisie said.

"Well, there we go then." Jack smiled. He opened his coat to pull out a flask, taking a sip and handing it to Maisie. She shook her head and pushed it towards Gibbs.

"What happened, Gibbs?" Jack asked. "I thought you had another gig."

"Aye, but I always listened like a thief for news of the Black Pearl. No one's seen hide nor hair of it, where it might be docked or next make port. And then I hear a rumor: Jack Sparrow's in London."

"Hey, what about me?" Maisie complained.

"We know you're here, luv." Jack kissed her cheek. "Am not!" He said, responding to Gibbs.

"But, that's what I heard. Jack Sparrow's in London, with a ship and looking for a crew. Fact is, you're signing men up tonight, pub called the Captain's Daughter." Gibbs said.

"Am not."

"I thought it a bit odd. But then...you've never been the most predictable of sorts."

"You can say that again." Maisie smiled.

"Truth is, Jack and Maisie Sparrow arrived in town this morning to rescue one Joshamee Gibbs and one 'Rose Worthington' from two appointments with the gallows. You're alive, so that's a start."

"Like I said. Unpredictable."

"So. There's another Jack, sullying our good name?" Maisie asked.

"An imposter." Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, but an imposter with a ship." Jack said.

"We've got a ship." Maisie said.

"But it's too tiny and overcrowded. Old too. I'm nervous whenever I'm on it. Never sure when it'll suddenly sink." Jack said. Maisie shot him a glare.

"And in need of a crew." Gibbs added.

"That could be our ticket."

"What about you, Jack? Last I heard, you got married. Congratulations. Also, you were hell-bent to find the Fountain of Youth. Any luck?" Gibbs asked. Jack pulled out the map.

"Circumstances arose, ensued, and forced a compelling insight regarding discretion and valor..."

"Meaning: you gave up." Gibbs said.

"Not true! I am just as bent as ever! Hellishly so! I'll taste those waters, Gibbs, mark my words."

"There's the Jack I know!" Gibbs smiled.

"Me too." Maisie snuggled into Jack.

"And I'll not have it said, there's a point on the map Captain Sparrow and his beautiful Maiden Maisie never found-"

All of a sudden, the carriage stopped. Jack frowned and tucked the map away. "Short trip." He stated. The doors opened and he stepped out only to come face to face with the King's Royal Guards, muskets aimed.

"Shit..." Maisie muttered, noticing the dozens of redcoats. She leaned out and looked at the driver, who was being tossed a pouch of money. "You shallow little douchebag..." She muttered. Gibbs began to step out of the carriage but stopped himself.

"All part of the plan, yes?" He asked. Jack was about to say something when a guard smacked him in the back of the head with a musket. Maisie pushed Gibbs out of the way and caught him.

"No..." He groaned. The guards came up and grabbed him, carting him off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Maisie leapt out of the carriage only to be grabbed by a guard. "Let go of me! That's my husband! I demand you to take me to him now!" She screamed, flailing her arms. The guard sighed and led her behind Jack.

**_Well, there it is! The very first chapter of On Hyperly Obsessed Tides! Hope you all enjoyed it! I apologize once again for any confusion. Since I have no visual aid, it might be a little off. Sorry! Oh, and Will, Erin, Flik and Norry'll be back soon! And Tori, of course!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	2. Kings, Wigs, and Flaming Carts

**_Hello all! For those of you who asked or are wondering: Yes, I read all of your last reviews on Hyper Obsession! And so, so sorry for the long update! The last couple of days have been complete chaos! Again guys: I'm doing this all by memory! So sorry if the fight scenes are a bit off/dialogue! (I have the script, but we all know how Johnny likes to add little bits!) :D_**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:**_ Yay! I know! I think someone said it's coming out this October or something. I can't wait for it! It's so hard writing this without the visual aid! Aaarg! Yay! I'm so happy you're liking it! :D_

**Little Child of the West Wind:**_ Oh yay! Haha, thank you! :D_

**Zonakist:**_ Hahaha! I know! Actually, it was really hard for me to stop writing! I was like: "Must...write...next...story..." Haha! Well, your reviews are welcome! :D_

**Princess Maya Leann: **_Yes, they are all married and happy! :D_

**Gabby:**_ Oh, that's ok! Hahaha! It's alright! I just saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 last night. It was really good! Well, I'm glad you're loving it! :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ Yay! Yes, I did get your review! Hahaha! I can so imagine that: "I found the hole everybody! It's right here!" Lol Johnny! :D_

**Heepwahtastic:**_ Hello! *waves* I'm glad you're liking it so far! I'll update as soon as I possibly can! :D_

**Pandora Jonet:**_ Yay! I can't wait to see what I do either! :D_

**Flik: **_Haha! No problem! You deserve it! *herds people your direction* I know, I can't wait to see what happens! Update soon! :D_

**LORI: **_Oh yay! I'm glad! Thank you very much! :D_

**polorbears121:**_ Yes! The story has come! Hahaha! I can't live without POTC in general! :D_

**Malcom Young Fan:**_ Oh, thank you! I'm glad you like it! :D_

_**Alright, let's get going!**_

St. James Palace

Jack was dragged through the long, elaborate hallway by his arms, feet dragging. Maisie's forearms were held roughly by two guards as she was led behind him. They pulled up two chairs, chained the couple to them and exited. Jack looked around before spotting a plate of cream puffs. He licked his lips and checked his surroundings before trying to scoot his chair closer. BANG BANG BANG! He bounced his chair up and down. He tried to reach for the puffs, but his wrists were bound. So, instead, he kicked the table. The cream puff fell off but the doors opened and he kicked it up and into the chandelier. Maisie shook her head and mentally face palmed. King George entered along with his servants and other members of government.

"You are Jack Sparrow." Lord John Carteret said.

"There should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere." Jack corrected with a smirk.

"I have heard of you." King George said. "And you know who I am."

"The face...Mmm...Familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"You are in the presence of George Augustus, Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire, King of Great Britain and Ireland...and of you two." Carteret explained.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Jack muttered.

"I am informed you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship." King George said.

"Vicious rumor. Not true." Jack stated, rattling his chains..

"No, I'm quite certain that's what my ministers told me. Jack and Maisie Sparrow have come to London to procure a crew." King George said.

"It may be true that that's what you were told, but it's nonetheless false that I have come to London to procure a crew." Jack said.

"Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow." King George spat back.

"No, I am Jack Sparrow and this is me wife Maisie Sparrow. But it's not true that the Sparrows have come to London to procure a crew." Jack explained.

"Are you now claiming not to be in London?" King George asked.

"No, no. I am in London. But I'm not here to procure a crew." Jack said.

"That's someone else." Maisie added.

"Ah. Someone else named Jack Sparrow." King George turned to Carteret. "You've brought me the wrong Jack Sparrow! And dispose of this impostor!"

"Wait! I am Jack Sparrow, the one and only. And I am in London, with me wife."

"To procure a crew. To undertake a voyage to the Fountain of Youth." King George finished.

"What?" Jack's chain-rattling was getting really annoying by this point.

"Someone, remove those infernal chains!" King George ordered. Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God!" Maisie rubbed her wrists. Jack muttered something to the guard who just sneered and walked away.

"We know you're in possession of a map." Prime Minister Pelham said.

"So confiscate the map, and to the gallows with them!" Carteret said.

"Have you a map?" King George asked. Jack shrugged. He tossed the napkin he was holding away and reaches into his coat. He feels around for a second only to notice that the map was gone.

"No." He stated.

"Where is it?" Pelham asked.

"The truth? I lost it. Quite recently, in fact." Jack said.

"I have a report. Trustworthy. The Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth. I will not have some melancholy Spanish monarch-a Catholic-gain eternal life." King George said vehemently, slamming his fist down. By this time, Jack had stood up and studied the food table. He plucked a cherry off a dessert and popped it into his mouth.

"You do know the way to the Fountain." Pelham said.

"Absolutely. Yes!" Jack smiled. Maisie shot him a confused look.

"You could guide an expedition?" Carteret asked.

"With your permission?" Jack sat back down and scooted his chair forward so he could prop his feet up on the table. Maisie crossed her legs very unladylike, revealing her brown pirate boots and earning some amused looks from the guards.

"You'll be providing, then, a ship and a crew?" Jack asked.

"And a captain." King George said. One of the guards opened a door and someone wobbled out. Standing on one wooden leg, Barbossa emerged. He bowed before the King.

"Afternoon, sire." He straightened and turned to Jack and Maisie. "Why is that man not in chains? He must be manacled at once."

"Shut up, Hat Man." Maisie glared.

"At the centre of my palace? Hardly" King George waved him off.

"If I may be so bold. Jack Sparrow be easy enough to catch. It's holding him's the problem." Barbossa said.

"Hector. Good to see a fellow pirate make something of himself." Jack smiled.

"Pirate? Privateer." Barbossa corrected. "On a sanctioned mission, under the authority and protection of the Crown."

"As may be. But first...What has become of my beloved Pearl?" Jack asked.

"Lost."

"Lost?" Jack's eyes darkened.

"I defended her mightily. But she be sunk, nonetheless." Barbossa said.

Jack sprung forward, eyes flaming.

"Jack!" Maisie leapt up and grabbed his arm. The guards joined her and restrained him.

"If that ship be lost, properly. You should be lost with it." Jack glared.

"How could you, Barbossa?" Maisie said. "That ship meant everything to Jack." She stroked Jack's arm to calm him down.

"Aye, in a kinder world." Barbossa said to Jack.

"Captain Barbossa. Each second we tarry, the Spanish outdistance us. I have every confidence you will prevail, and be rewarded with the high station you so desire." King George said. Barbossa turned to him and bowed.

"You, sir, have stooped." Jack said.

"Jack. Our sands be all but run. Where's the harm in joining the winning side?" Barbossa grinned under his heavy makeup and wig.

"I understand everything...Except for that wig." Jack nodded to Maisie and elbowed the guards behind him. Maisie pulled them together and Jack held the muskets vertically. The guards shot one of the chandelier's ropes, and it began to swing. Maisie kneed one guard and Jack whacked the other with a musket. They climbed up onto the table and ran across it, knocking the food off as they went. Jack leapt off and grabbed a chair, tossing it through the window. A guard ran at him, but slipped on the napkin that Jack had flung to the ground earlier. He slid across the floor and out the window, grabbing a rope on the way out. Jack and Maisie took hold of the other end and were lifted into the air. Turning around, they jumped onto the chandelier. They swung across to the balcony. Just before the chandelier could swing away, Maisie reached out and snatched the cream puff.

"Here, honey." She smiled, handing it to Jack. He happily put it in his mouth and ran. They scurried down the stairs, passing a guard on the way. The guard chases after them, or at least he thought he was. Maisie and Jack had ducked behind a table just in time. Jack grabbed his effects off the table and they ran again, this time stopping in front of a window. They climbed out onto one of the banners, inching their way across. All of a sudden, a golden crown slips out of Jack's pocket and clatters on the cobblestone beneath them.

"Jack!" Maisie scolded. Just then, the guard noticed their boots from behind the Royal flag. The guard began to cut the rope. Jack shook his head at him, but it was too late. They were swinging down into the crowded streets below. Maisie landed on top of a carriage while Jack fell inside. She leaned over and peered in the window. Jack was whispering in the lady's ear. _It's Judy Dench! _Maisie thought, remembering how she and a friend yelled that during in the movie theatre and everyone got mad at them.

"Jack, c'mon!" Maisie yelled. He climbed out the other side. "What was that about?" She glared. Jack smiled and held out a pair of diamond earrings.

"For you, my love." He smiled. Maisie smiled and tucked them into her corset. They stood up and jumped onto another carriage, but Jack didn't quite make it. He stood there, one foot on each carriage. Maisie grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her, but the carriage made a sharp turn and they flew off into a cart carrying wood. Jack regained his senses and helped Maisie up, leading her onto a plank of wood carried by two workers. They rode that then hopped over people onto a coal cart. Jack pushed the driver aside and took the reigns himself. All of a sudden, the guards chasing them on horseback opened fire, breaking the lantern and catching the coal on fire.

"NYEAAH!" Maisie screamed, dodging the flames and climbing over to sit next to Jack. They rode through the town towards the wharf. They turned a corner and jumped off at the last second. The guards continued to trail the driverless cart. Maisie hit the ground and rolled while Jack had gotten hold of a sign. Maisie looked up and spotted him, face-to-bosom of the Captain's Daughter pub sign.

"Jack..." She put her hands on her hips. He smirked and dropped down.

"Not as soft as yours, luv." He smiled kissing her cheek. All of a sudden, they heard a musket cock behind them.

"Filthy pirates." The guard spat. He squeezes the trigger and Maisie yelped when the shot went off. Seeing that neither of them were dead, they turned around to see Teague.

"Hello, Jackie. Maisie." He nodded.

"'Ello, dad." Jack smiled. Teague smiled and ushered them in.

_**Whew! There we go! If you're wondering about Tori, she's coming up in the next chapter! I know I keep apologizing, but sorry if not everything's correct! Sorry! It just really bugs me when I don't get it right! Anyway, hope you liked it! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter, anyone?<strong>

**_Yes, I am on Twitter! Just made an account so I can keep you all updated constantly! And I'm not hard to find! Same name, same picture! Hope to hear y'all tweet! :D_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	3. Pubs, Magical Teague, and Baby?

**_Hello all! I know, I know! Long update! I've been out and about getting pictures with Jack Sparrow dudes and pretending to be a lost tourist in Hollywood! _**

**_However, on a sad note, one of our fellow Fan Fiction writers has just passed away. Her pen name was JellyGiraffesGoMoo. She was a Harry Potter Next Gen writer and a friend of my friend. She lost the battle against cancer. So if you'll just take a moment, that'd be wonderful! Thank you._**

**_Let's get onto some reviews:_**

**BlooperLover: **_Yes! Teague! I love Teague too! Yes he did! Hahaha! I know! There's a lot of food in the beginning of OST for some reason... :D_

**Flik: **_Yay! Yes, I can't wait for them to come back either! I'm still thinking of how to incorporate them...Hm...Well, talk soon! :D_

**Princess Maya Leann: **_Yes! They are seeing Teague! Teague is awesome! :D_

**Little Child of the West Wind: **_Haha! Yarrr, thank ye, matey! I know...I'm like: "Must...be...perfect!" Oh well! :D_

**LORI: **_Hahaha yes! Life would be full of adventure and randomness! Yes, Teague is there to help! :D_

**MizzTroublezxx:**_ Yes, Teague is the equivalent of pure awesome! :D_

**Zonakist: **_I know! My tummy's rumbling too! Hahaha! Your reviews are most welcome! Even PM's! :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:**_ It's Teague! *parties* Woohoo! :D_

**InheriGirl:**_ Ah, my hyper Will Turner friend! I'm happy you're loving it! :D_

_**Alright! Here we gooo!**_

The Captain's Daughter

Teague led them upstairs into a little room.

"Saved a room for ya. Sorry it's so small." He opened the door for them.

"Oh, it's alright! It'll do." Maisie smiled.

"And there're some clothes for you, luv." Teague pointed to a pile of folded clothes on the bed.

"Thanks! This corset's killing me!" Maisie grabbed the clothes and ducked behind the dressing curtain.

"I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready." Teague said to them, turning and closing the door behind him. Jack sighed and collapsed on the bed.

"Luv?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"You mind giving me one of your wonderful neck rubs when you're done?" He smiled. Maisie laughed lightly and swung the shift over the dressing curtain. She poked her head out.

"So what're we gonna do now?" She asked, pulling on her shirt.

"Don't know. Maybe go after the Fountain again."

"Hm." Maisie came out from behind the curtain and plopped down on the bed next to Jack. He smiled and scooted over so he was in front of her. He sat up and pointed to his neck. She shook her head and began rubbing, earning a pleased sigh from him.

"How are we gonna go after the Fountain without the map?" Maisie asked. Jack smiled and tapped his temple with a finger.

"I got it memorized in here, luv. Oh, a little to the left, please!"

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Maisie ceased and went to answer it.

"MAI!" Tori grabbed her.

"Whoa! Hey!" Maisie smiled. "How'd you find us?"

"Teague." She answered plainly.

"Figures. Hey, I thought you were covering our escape." Maisie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah..About that. A couple of my guys got caught. Had to bust 'em out. Hey, Jack!" Tori walked into the room and collapsed in a chair, propping her feet up on the desk.

"Have you heard anything from Flik or Erin?" Maisie asked, sitting on the bed next to Jack. Tori shook her head.

"Nope. None. I wonder how they're keeping up, though."

"Me too. The kids' birthdays are coming up, aren't they?"

"Mmhmm." Tori picked up a quill from the desk and started playing with it.

"What're their names again, luv?" Jack asked.

"Jack! They're your niece and nephew! You should know!" Maisie scolded. Jack put on his innocent face. She sighed and face palmed. "Daniel and Sarah."

"Right...Well! Let's not keep Dad waiting any longer." Jack stood up and went for the door, Maisie and Tori following.

* * *

><p><span>Port Royal...More or less<span>

Flik finished putting on the garnishes and placed the plates on the table.

"JAMES! DINNER!" She called.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Norry called back from his office.

"NOW, JAMES!" She demanded. Their food was going to get cold. Flik heard a crash and an "ow!" before Norry walked into the dining room.

"Well, well. This looks delicious." He smiled, taking in a whiff of the herbs and spices. He had shed the wig and kept his brown hair in a low ponytail. He dressed more simply, too. They sat and ate.

"I saw Erin with the kids at the market today." Flik said after a moment of awkward silence.

"And how was she?"

"Good. The kids are at that age when they're extremely hyper." She took a sip of wine. "How's Will? I thought you two had some trading thing arranged."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Turner should be here by the end of next week with the goods I ordered." Norry said. Norry now ran a small goods shop by the docks at Port Royal. It seemed like a normal, civilized place during the day. But at night, he brought out the stashed rum for the nearby pirates and it was complete madness.

"Well, that's good." She smiled. They sat there and ate in silence for the rest of the meal. She cleaned up the dining room and Norry had gone back to work. Flik looked out the window while washing the dishes. She sighed and put the plate down. Wiping her hands on a towel, she left the kitchen.

"James?" She poked her head into the office.

"Yes, darling?" Norry's eyes remained on the papers in front of him.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Flik asked. Norry's head shot up.

"No. Why?"

"Oh." Flik's head drooped.

"Felicity, why?" He demanded.

"I don't know. I'm...lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah. You're always working or out doing something and I'm stuck here with nothing to do."

"Felicity..." He began but was cut off by her rambling.

"I mean, if Erin could handle kids, why couldn't I? I'd be a good mother, wouldn't I?" She asked nervously.

"Felicity, is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

"Of course not." Yes there was. Flik felt a shift in her body about a month ago and last night confirmed it. She had drawn a well-needed bath, and took off her clothes. Her foot got caught in the the fabric and while she was kicking her foot around like crazy, she noticed it. Her stomach was bulging. Figures. She and Norry slept together...a lot.

"Good. I never want you to lie to me." Norry's voice snapped her back to attention. "Besides, we should wait. I've been so busy lately, I'm worried that if we do have a child, I won't be able to spend as much time with them as I could." Oh great. Now she feels guilty. Nodding, Flik silently left Norry's office and headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p><span>The Captain's Daughter<span>

Maisie slammed the tankard down.

"Two and a half!" She shook her fist proudly.

"Two and three-quarters!" Her opponent smiled. She had gotten pulled into a drinking game.

"Two and five-eighths!" She slurred.

"THREE!"

"THREE AND A HALF!" She slammed the tankard down so hard, she nearly broke the old wooden table.

"MAISIE!" Jack called.

"Yes?" She smiled. Jack sighed and stood up from where he sat with Teague.

"You know the affect rum has on you, luv." He said.

"Really? And what affect is that?" She smiled. Jack blinked. She was fine. Sober.

"Uh..."

"I'm fine, Jack. It was all an act." Maisie smiled, standing up and brushing herself off. Her opponents complained and left.

"Oh. Well, c'mon then!" He offered her his arm. She took it and they went over to Teague. Jack pulled up a chair for her.

"Heard you were putting together a crew." Teague said.

"If enough people keep saying it, it must be true." Jack sighed.

"Heard where you were headed. The Fountain."

"You've been there?" Jack asked.

"Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?" Teague said. Maisie held back a laugh.

"Depends on the light." Jack smiled.

"Always the charmer, isn't he?" Teague smiled to Maisie. "Son, the Fountain. There be items required, for the profane ritual. Two Chalices."

"On the map! There was a Chalice!" Maisie said, stealing Jack's line.

"_Two_ Chalices." Teague corrected. "Silver. From Ponce de Leon's ship. You'll need 'em both."

"For?" Jack asked.

"The ritual! Don't be a fool, Jackie. Find out the ritual, every detail, before you sat sail."

"Set sail? Love to. For that I'd need a ship."

"We have a ship!" Maisie said. "Tori's!"

"Aye, but I want a different one!" Jack complained.

"Well, those folk over there have a ship." Teague said, nodding to the other side of the room. "And Jackie. One last thing. The Fountain will test you, mark my words."

Jack nodded and took a long swig from his tankard. All of a sudden, Teague was gone.

"How does he do that?" Maisie asked. "It's like magic!"

"I have an idea. C'mon." Jack said, getting up and sneakily making his way over to the recruiters.

**_Well, there you have it! Sorry it was so short! I've been really distracted lately!_**

**_~Please Review!~_**


	4. Homecoming, Doubles, and Trap Doors

**_Greetings, fellow humans! I'm so, so sorry for the long update! I have been über busy! I have a fanfiction to mention. _**

**A Touch of Youth by Lady Electricity: **_Flik and Jenna, your favourite girls are back! And this time they're journeying to the Fountain of Youth! So what happens when you throw in another fan girl, an old friend, ex lover and an evil pirate? More trouble and more mixing it up! Jack/OC, Will/OC, Gillette/OC - Set: OST - Roughly 2 years after AWE._

_**Alright! Also, guys, LIKE me on Facebook! I'm under MaisieIrvette27. Same name, same pic as always! If you aren't already, follow me on Twitter! Ok! **_

_**And guys! I NEED AN EVIL NICKNAME FOR ANGELICA! Leave one in your review! Ok bye!**_

**LORI:**_ Precisely. That's exactly what I was trying to get across! I know, she needs to get him some RedBull so he'll wake up. Hehe...Norry on RedBull...Glad you like it! :D_

**Flik:**_ I know! What are they going to do? It does...Long hair on him is the best...Haha, I have something planned for when they meet Angelica. :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ Magical Teague! Everyone needs one. Hahaha, I know! It's still playing in like one theatre in the shady part of town...Oh. My. Legolas and Will Turner Love Child! I NEED A PICTURE! You better have pictures or else...grrrr. GAH! That's awesome! Totally awesome! If you can, post it on my Facebook page! :D_

**Malcom Young Fan:**_ Hahaha! Oh, thank you! You can write! You've just got to find a way that works for you! Main thing(s): consistency, fluidity, and comprehensibility! :D_

**Pandora Jonet:**_ Haha, that's ok! Yeah...Epic Fail. I know! Poor Flik! Well Norry kinda wants them, but not right now. Haha, I love Teague! He's the best! :D_

**Gabby:**_ Yes, I loved it! It was really well done! :D_

**MizzTroublezxx:**_ I know! I love that quote so much! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ Haha, that's quite alright! I check my email like a crazy person. Glad you're back! :D_

_**Let's get going! :D**_

Port Royal

Will had finally gotten a good night's sleep. His ship, the Brave Knight, docked last night and he was able to go home. Everyone was already asleep by the time he got home, though, so he just crashed on the sofa. This morning, he woke up and poked his head into each of the kid's rooms.

"Daddy!" Daniel said excitedly, sitting up in his bed as soon as he heard the door open. The little boy hopped out and hugged his father around the legs.

"Hey, there! How's my little man been?"

"Good! I've missed you, daddy!" Daniel said. He suddenly let go of Will and ran to his sister's room.

"Sarah! Daddy's home!" He said happily. Sarah bolted awake and hopped out of bed, running to Will. She too embraced him around the legs. Will bent down.

"You wanna help me with something?" He smiled. They nodded happily and he led them to the kitchen.

_An Hour Later..._

"MOMMY! GET UP! GET UP!" Daniel and Sarah bounced on Erin's bed. Erin groaned and rolled over to see her twins jumping up and down.

"Ugh...Good morning..." She mumbled, sitting up.

"MOMMY!" They embraced her. "Mommy, Daddy's home!"

"He is?" Erin sat up straighter.

"I am." Will smiled, walking into the room with a tray. "I'm home, darling." He put the tray on her lap. It had a plate of toast (made by the kids) and some eggs (made by Will) with freshly brewed tea.

"Oh, thank you!" Erin leaned up and kissed Will lightly. She ate her breakfast and caught up with Will while the kids jumped on the bed.

"Alright! Who's ready for presents?" Will asked.

"I AM!" The kids squealed. Will held up a finger and ran to the other room. He came back with a bag of goodies. He pulled out a doll for Sarah, some new pirate ship figurines for Daniel, and some foreign jewelry for Erin.

"Oh, I'm so happy your home!" Erin pulled him into a hug.

"I am too." He smiled.

London

Maisie went over to Scrum.

"Hi." She smiled seductively. "I couldn't help but notice you noticing me." She sat down close to him, practically in his lap. He laughed nervously.

"Haha. You-you were really good at that drinking game, I saw."

"Yeah? You wanna know what else I'm good at?" She leaned in really close.

"I-I do..." He leaned in before he felt a knife at his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate." Jack growled. "That's the missus you're flirting with."

Maisie smiled and wiggled her left hand fingers, showing off her ring. Scrum was about to say something when Jack pressed the knife harder against his neck.

"I hear you be recruiting a crew."

"Aye. That is, Jack Sparrow be putting together a modest venture. You've some nerve, showing up here dressed like that with a pretty lady on yer arm." Scrum replied. Jack removed the knife from his neck and stood.

"Do you know who I am?" Jack asked.

"Hey! Here's some bloke what forgot his own name!" Scrum laughed. The room erupted in laugher. Maisie slapped Scrum. Suddenly, a sailor burst through the door.

"I'm in, boys! Who'll buy a sailor a drink? Perhaps you, sweetheart? I've got some money saved up for someone like you." He nodded to Maisie.

"Go away." She glared. Jack peered around her and spotted a silhouette of...himself. He leapt up and followed it. Maisie followed him, but was grabbed by that sailor. She shoved him off, causing him to crash into the others. She stepped into the storage room and spotted two Jacks. She blinked. All of a sudden, she spotted someone dressed as her.

"What the?" She looked closer and noticed that it was Penélope Cruz. Makes sense. Have a dude dress as Jack and annoying Penélope as Maisie.

"You've stolen me and I'm here to take meself back." Jack stated, drawing his sword.

"Me too!" Maisie glared at Penélope. The two Jacks clashed swords and Penélope advanced on Maisie. "Hey!" She pulled her sword and blocked Penélope's attacks. _I really need to think of an evil nickname for you..._She thought. Maisie turned on her heel and ran, dodging between crates and barrels. Penélope followed closely.

"GO AWAY, PREGGERS!" Maisie yelled as their swords clashed. She looked up and spotted Jack with the double in the rafters.

"Shut up!" Preggers fumed.

"No!"

"You took Jack!" She growled.

"Well too bad!" Maisie shot back. Oh no. This is going to turn into a bitch-slap fest.

"Ha!" They heard Jack laugh triumphantly. Preggers ran to see what he did to her partner. He turned around to see Preggers. "Angelica?"

"Hello, Jack." She smiled, pulling off the blonde wig. "You better watch it. I almost killed your _wife_ once or twice back there." She spat the title.

"I hate you." Maisie mumbled.

"I am touched at this most sincerest form of flattery. He looks just like me!" Jack pointed to the dude, who was now somehow hanging upside down with the hat and wig on the floor. "But why?" Jack asked.

"You were the only pirate I thought he could pass for. And I figured she and I were the same size."

"Nope. You're fatter because your preggers." Maisie growled. Preggers glared.

"That is not a compliment." Jack said.

"Thank you!" Preggers sighed.

"I wasn't talking to Mai, Angelica. I was talking about him." Jack pointed to the dude. "He may look like me, but that voice..."

"Can I come down now?" The guy complained in an almost squeak. "All the blood's rushing to me head."

"No!" Jack snapped.

"Don't worry, Jack. I have long since forgiven you."

"For leaving you?"

Preggers opened her bodice, snapping a couple of buttons. Jack didn't care.

"Recall that I left you." Preggers said, moving away.

"A gentleman allows a lady to maintain her fictions." Jack said.

"As long as my sailors get their money, they will put up with any number of peculiarities and peccadilloes." Preggers said.

"There is one pecadilly up with which I will not put. I will be impersonated as Captain and Maisie as me wife. Nothing less."

"For that you need a ship, and as it turns out, I have one." Preggers smirked, shooting a glare at Maisie who stuck out her tongue.

"We could use a ship." Jack said, stepping closer and taking Maisie's hand.

"I hear-tell you've been to the Fountain."

"There've been a lot of hear-telling going on these days."

"The Fountain of Youth."

"We know what the Fountain is, Preggers. We're not stupid."

"He's not, but you are." Preggers shrugged.

"Oi! You take that back, Horse Nose!" Maisie let go of Jack's hand and stepped forward.

"How dare you!"

"LADIES!" Jack ran in between them. "Please...calm down. Let's focus on the Fountain, shall we? Regarding the Fountain. Waste of time, really. Unless we have-" Jack started before Scrum ran in through the door.

"Milady. I see unseamen-like fellows of officious-looking nature."

"Friends of yours?" Preggers asked.

"I may have unintentionally slighted a King or other." Jack shrugged.

"You haven't changed."

"Implying the need?"

There was a loud slam and Scrum barricaded the door.

"Yes! You seduced me, you betrayed me, you used me! I was innocent in the ways of men."

"Ha. I doubt that." Maisie glared.

"Aye." Jack agreed. "You demonstrated a lot of technique for someone I supposedly corrupted."

"Imminent danger! Here now! Milady!" Scrum called from the door.

"I was set to take my vows. And you! What were you doing in a Spanish convent anyway?"

"Mistook it for a brothel. Honest mistake."

"Jack!" Maisie gasped.

"And then look who came along! The beautiful, hyperactive, and dangerous woman I married!"

"Aw, thank you, Jackie!" Maisie smiled. Preggers rolled her eyes. The door burst open and guards came tumbling out. They fought their way to the back of the room, stabbing barrels of rum on the way.

"We are at a disadvantage." Preggers said.

"God, you're worse that Flat Face! We know! Stop stating the obvious!" Maisie glared.

"We? Speak again. Unlike some who purport to be, but cannot in fact hold a candle to," Jack nodded to the guy who was still upside down. "I, am Captain Jack Sparrow." He leapt forward and stabbed another barrel. His favorite drink came spewing out and he had to get a drink.

"Come on, honey!" Maisie grabbed him by the baldric and tugged him back. They made it to a trap door.

"Well, that's strangely convenient." Maisie mumbled.

"Desperate disease-" Preggers started.

"-Requires dangerous remedy." Jack finished.

"What?" Maisie looked between them. The guards began advancing. She shook her head and kicked the lever. The door opened and they dropped into the water below.

**_Ok! Leaving it there! I'm still open to evil nicknames! _**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	5. Darts, Girl To Girl, and Queen Anne

**_Hello again! Let's continue, shall we? Oh, and if you're wondering about the Hyper Obsession books, my brother's working on them as we speak! Don't worry! They're coming! :D_**

**Sithlord8665:**_ Hello! Welcome back! I know...It's like EVERY SINGLE SECOND! Well, I kinda like Elizabeth better because she's fun to pick on! Hehe I'm evil! :D_

**Flik:**_ No problem! Yes, epic cuteness! Ah...You shall see! I can't wait to hear yours! I'm starting to like Preggers, though. I shall definitely use Spanishbitch sometime during a future fight! :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ Hahaha! Your brother's friend? That's awesome! Yeah! It's good to be hyperly obsessed! Omg, I want that game so badly! Grrr...First the awesome party and food-chest and now the game! *jealous face* Hahaha! Yes, Erin and Will have a family now! :D_

**LORI:**_ Yes, warmness and fuzziness is always amazing! Hahaha! Yes, she better watch her back because I can become extremely vicious! RAWR! :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:**_ Haha, that's ok! One time my account wouldn't let me see my reviews...Oh, that's ok! I think I'm sticking with Preggers, Spanishbitch and anything else I come up with! Thanks for trying, though! :D_

**Malcolm Young Fan:**_ Yeah, no problem! PM me anytime if you have a question or just wanna talk! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D_

_**Noodles...Let's get going! **_

London

Jack, Maisie, and Preggers were fighting all the way to shore. Jack reached the shore first, and offered a hand to Maisie but not Preggers.

"How can you say I used you?" Jack panted.

"You know exactly how!" Preggers spat.

"I know, but how can you say it?" Jack complained.

"Jack, I'm cold..." Maisie sighed. "Oh my god your hat!" She stood up and leapt back into the water, retrieving it.

"So what is it?" Preggers asked.

"What is what? You're going to have to be more specific if you want something, Preggers." Maisie panted as she pulled herself ashore and placed the hat back on Jack's head.

"Regarding the Fountain. What do you know?"

"Thank you, luv. Well, you wouldn't happen to have two silver chalices? Circa Ponce de Leon?" Jack asked.

"No." Preggers sighed.

"I thought not."

"Good thinking." Maisie smiled. Preggers glared at her.

"I hear stories...rumors. You are of course aware of the ritual?"

"Yes I am."

"The Fountain...what does it require?" Jack asked. He flinched all of a sudden. Maisie looked at him and spotted a dart in his neck.

"A mermaid, Jack."

Jack swayed a little before blacking out.

"You bitch!" Maisie snarled. Preggers smirked evilly and nodded to her zombie dude behind them. He loaded another dart and shot Maisie.

Port Royal

"Daniel! Don't touch that! You're going to break it!" Erin called after her son as he ran into Norry's store.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Turner." Norry smiled from behind the counter.

"Hey, James." Erin returned the smile. "Where's Flik?"

"At home in bed. She hasn't been feeling well lately. I'm worried for her."

"Mind if I swing by later?" Erin asked. Sarah tugged on her dress which meant 'can I go run around the store?' and she nodded. The little girl giggled and ran off to find her brother. "How long has she been feeling like that?"

"Oh, about a week now."

"Hm." Erin surveyed the room, taking in the assortments of spices, fabrics and other little trinkets.

"Hey there, kids!" Will stepped into the room though the back door carrying a crate on his shoulder. Two of his crew members followed him.

"Do you mind if the kids stay here for a bit? I'm going to go check on Flik." Erin turned Norry.

"Not at all." He smiled and Erin called her kids over.

"I'll be back in a bit. Be good. Daniel...don't touch anything that looks remotely fragile, got it?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Bye then." Erin straightened and exited. The warm Caribbean breeze blew her skirt as she walked along the dirt road to the house. She stepped up and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Turner." Their maid answered the door.

"Is Flik home?"

"Yes, ma'am. This way." The maid led her up the stairs. "Miss?" She knocked on the door. "Erin Turner is here to see you."

Flik lay in her bed, her stomach cramping. Sighing, she rolled off the soft mattress, pulled on her robe and opened the door.

"Hey, Erin." Flik rubbed her eyes.

"You ok?" Erin asked, stepping into the room.

"I guess." Flik closed the door behind her. Erin sat on the bed and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you lie to me."

Flik sighed and sat down next to her.

"What's it like? Being pregnant?" She asked. Erin knew exactly what the problem was.

"Well, you get cramps like crazy, your back hurts, your feet hurt, you crave really random foods, and your kids kick you in the stomach."

"Oh."

"Not to mention you throw up sometimes too."

"Eew." Flik cringed. Erin just shrugged.

"Why do you ask?" Erin already knew the answer, but she planned on letting Flik tell her.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations. Does Norry know?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I asked him the other night and he said he didn't want kids. Erin, what do I do?" Flik asked desperately.

"You tell him the truth. Lying to him'll just make it worse. If he truly loves you, he'll be happy." Erin explained. Flik sat there and thought for a moment.

"We'll be here later tonight for dinner, if that's alright? Maybe then you could tell him." Erin said.

"Sounds good." Flik smiled a tiny smile.

"Great." Erin stood up. "See you then!" And she was out the door.

Queen Anne's Revenge

"SHOW A LEG, SAILOR!" Scrum yelled at Jack. He shot up and tumbled out of the hammock.

"Aye, sir!" Jack responded automatically. He shook his head, confused by what he just did. He stood up and was handed a mop. "Where's Mai?" He muttered to himself as he looked through the hammocks.

"EHT E OU OPH ERE!" (Get me out of here!) Maisie cried through the cloth in her mouth. Preggers laughed evilly from the other side. She was tied up in the closet. "I UCKIN EHT OOO!" (I fucking hate you!) Maisie slammed herself against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stop it!" Preggers complained at the incessant banging.

"NO" Maisie yelled, continuing her slamming. Preggers sighed and opened the door, causing Maisie to fall on her face. She picked her up and dragged her outside, pushing her down to lay by the chart table.

Jack looked up from his work.

"Steady as she goes." Preggers ordered the helmsman. She made her way down below. Jack spotted Maisie and gasped, running up and untying her.

"About bloody time! I hate that bitch! I fucking hate her! She's worse that Flat Face!" Maisie growled. Jack leaned back, never hearing her swear like that. She looked at him before regaining her composure. "Thank you, Jack." She leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"Let's go have a talk with Angelica." Jack said, spitting the name. He stood up and helped Maisie to her feet. They snuck down below and Jack grabbed Preggers, pinning her against a wall.

"You are a ruthless, soulless crossgrained cur." He growled.

"And a complete bitch." Maisie added.

"I told you I had a ship." Preggers shrugged.

"No. Blackbeard has a ship. Upon which me wife and I are imprisoned. Especially me wife." He snarled.

"We can pull this off, Jack. The Fountain of Youth. Like you always wanted."

"Blackbeard. Edward Teach. The pirate all pirates fear. Resurrector of the dead in his spare time." Jack said.

"He will listen to me." Preggers smiled.

"He listens to no one."

"Perhaps his own daughter?"

"Daughter, as in, beget by?"

"Long-lost. Recently found. Who loves her dear papa with all her heart and soul."

"As if you had a heart and soul." Maisie muttered.

"He bought that?" Jack asked.

"I sold that." Preggers smirked.

"Then it's the Fountain of Youth for him, or him and you, not you and I, or Maisie and I." Jack said.

"No, Jack. That's the best part. He will be dead."

"Hm...I think you should be dead." Maisie said. Preggers glared at her.

"You'll be handling that part yourself?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at Maisie.

"Gladly."

"There is a prophecy. Perhaps you don't believe in the supernatural..." Preggers said.

"We've seen a thing or two." Jack said, curious to hear what she had to say.

"Aye. The man with no eyes. The Quatermaster. He is know as _eleri ipin_, means witness of fate. What he says comes true. He sees things before they happen. He is never wrong." Preggers explained.

"I can do that too, if you don't count women, weather, and...other things that are hard to predict."

"He has seen Blackbeard's death."

"Oh! And I've seen yours." Maisie smirked, thinking about all of the possible ways to get rid of her.

"You believe that?" Jack asked.

"He believes it. That's why he needs the Fountain, Jack. He can feel the cold breath of death down his neck."

"Can you? Because you're end's coming soon, Spanishbitch!" Maisie muttered. Preggers glared at her. Jack rolled his eyes and kept the conversation moving.

"Not much to hang your hat on."

"What other choice do we have?"

"I can murder you!" Maisie piped up.

"The prophecy is this: Blackbeard will meet his death, within a fortnight...at the hands of a one-legged man."

"Interesting..." Jack said, locking eyes with Maisie.

"You've been a big help, Preggers. Now go away." Maisie snapped. Preggers shot her one last glare before making her way back topside.

"What is wrong with you two?" Jack asked, stroking Maisie's cheek.

"Did you see what she did to me? She tied me up, gagged me, and shoved me in a closet. Let's just say, I don't like her very much." Maisie huffed.

"I can see that." Jack smirked. "You need to clear your head." He smiled and leaned in, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Her evil thoughts of murder were whisked away as she melted in Jack's arms. He pulled away slowly, and she snuggled into him.

**_OK! Long-ish chapter! I think I'm keeping the nickname Preggers, but I'm open to anything else I can use during a fight! _**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	6. Dinner, Mutiny, and Blackbeard

**_Hello! Sorry for a long update! I was busy taking my archery instructor clearance class! It was sooo tedious! Grrr! Although, I did score a 100 on the exam! Woohoo! :D _**

**wizardingpotato:**_ Oh yay! Hahaha! I'll definitely use nimrod in one of our fights! :D_

**Flik:**_ Yep! I know! How will he react? Yes, it's gonna be cat fights 24/7 with them! :D_

**BlooperLover: **_I know! I saw some of the concept art for P4 and omg they were even scarier! OMG NO WAY! I PLAY TOO! I have absolutely no life...Lol! Hm...I can't think of any names right now. The Awesome Guild? The I Love Bloopers Guild? :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:**_ I hate her...Grrr...YES! *takes poison and murders Preggers* Mwuahahaha! Us fangirls have sick minds! :D_

**LORI:**_ Oh...She will get what's coming, I promise! *puts on evil lab coat* :D_

**_Where are all of my reviewers? I hope you didn't run away! :( Anyway, let's get onto the story! _**

Port Royal

Everyone sat down at the table. Norry and Will at each end, Flik and Erin on the left side sitting across from Sarah and Daniel.

"This looks delicious, Felicity. Thank you." Will smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement and began chowing down.

"Will." Norry said after a moment of silence. "Tell us about your recent trip."

"Well, the trade route brought us to Lisbon. We stayed there for about a week and then moved north to England. We came home after that, stopping by Cuba."

"So no grand adventures, then?" Norry smiled.

"No. None."

"I miss those." Erin sighed. The table nodded in agreement.

"So you didn't see any pirates, daddy?" Sarah piped up.

"No, Sarah. No pirates. Wait!" Will thought for a moment. "I think I saw our beloved King Tori."

"Where?" Flik asked.

"Hm...London. I saw her in London."

"Really?" Erin said in disbelief. "I wonder why she's over there."

"Who knows what the girl is up to." Norry said. They all chuckled and continued their meal.

_Later that night..._

"Thank you, Mrs. Norrington." The kids said as they followed their father out the door.

"Any time." Flik smiled. Erin came up and the smile was wiped off of her face.

"You ready to talk to him?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Flik sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll stick around. I'll 'help' with the kitchen." Erin said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Flik breathed deeply and turned around, heading towards Norry's office. She knocked heedfully on the door.

"Come in, darling." Norry called. Flik pushed open the door.

"James, we need to talk." Her voice was serious.

"Of course." Norry put the papers down and stood up, coming over to her.

"Remember the other day when I came in and asked you about having kids?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Flik started but was interrupted by a crash in the other room.

"OUCH! CRAP!" Erin shouted. Flik sighed as Norry left the office to go check on her.

"Great..." Flik muttered, following him. Turns out, Erin was trying to listen through the wall and wasn't paying attention, accidentally letting some plates slip out of her hand.

"Well, seeing as you're alright, I'm going to go take a nap." Norry sighed, kissing Flik lightly and heading upstairs.

"Nice going." Flik glared, bending down and helping Erin with the plate fragments.

Queen Anne's Revenge

Jack sat at the head of a small table...well, crate in the crew's quarters. Maisie leaned over him and lit a single candle.

"The topic is mutiny, gentlemen. Mutiny most foul." Jack said.

"Aye. I signed on to sail under Jack and Maisie Sparrow. Not some pretenders." A sailor called Salaman said.

"And that squeaky voice. What was she thinking?" Ezekiel added. "She's not even blonde like your lass, Sparrow."

"No one's like me lass." Jack smiled, leaning down and giving Maisie's ass a little squeeze. She yelped and the crew chuckled.

"I got them! All of them!" The little cabin boy named Robbie ran in, dropping a load of swords onto the crate.

"Good work my boy." Jack smiled. "On to it, then. Blackbeard. What are his habits?"

"Stays mostly to his cabin." Scrum said. The crew agreed.

"Yes. But, when he comes out? He must come out sometime." Maisie said, stealing Jack's line. The crew thought for a moment and muttered a no.

"Any of you sailed with him before?" Jack asked. The crew muttered another no. "Stays to his cabin. No one's seen him. No one's sailed with him. Good news, gentlemen. This is not Blackbeard's ship. This is not the Queen Anne's Revenge." Jack stated.

"Oh, this be the Revenge, right enough." Scrum said.

"How do you know, shorty?" Maisie asked.

"Seen the name on the back of the ship." Scrum answered, not liking the nickname.

"Right, then. Gentlemen, a man's first duty is less to his office than his own honor, and that he cannot perform if deceived." Jack said.

"We're decepted, then?" Scrum asked.

"We've been deceived, actually. Decepted isn't a word." Maisie corrected.

"Aye. Ye've nay be informed of our destination. Death lies before us, as we sail to the Fountain of Youth." Jack said. The crew looked dismayed. "It be a sorry plight, mates."

"Death, for certain." A sailor said.

"The garden of darkened souls." Another added.

"Oi! Untimely our ends will be!" Ezekiel said.

"Unless...we take the ship." Maisie grinned.

"We take the ship, then! Now!" Scrum called. He grabbed a sword and ran topside. The rest of the crew turned to Jack and Maisie.

"We take the ship, then. Now!" Jack ordered. The crew cheered and grabbed swords, rushing out. Jack took Maisie's hand and they followed. Jack went to help the rest of the crew fight the zombie dudes when Maisie made her way to Preggers's cabin. She took the sword she got from the pile and barricaded the door. She scurried around and found a plank of wood. She too used that to barricade the door. Laughing evilly to herself, she pulled out her sword and joined Jack in the fight. Looking up, she spotted Philip tied to the mast. Jack was suddenly out of sight and she scanned the ship, finally finding him. He had begun to climb the ratlines and Maisie followed.

"What're you doing up here, luv?" He asked as she scurried past him.

"Helping. NYEAH!" Maisie began cutting through Philip's bonds. "You're either with us, or against us." She breathed.

"I am not with you, neither am I against you." Philip stated.

"Can he do that?" Salaman asked, who had joined them in the rigging.

"He's religious. I believe it's required." Jack answered. They heard shouts down below and they made their way to the deck.

"Fight to the bitter end, you cack-handed deck apes!" Jack called, swiping at a zombie dude. All of a sudden, _she_ appeared.

"What the hell? I barricaded your door!" Maisie shouted at Preggers.

"I know! I had my men move it!" Preggers began to attack.

"Oh, so now your zombie dudes have to move stuff for you? Why don't they just carry you everywhere?" Maisie blocked her attacks with ease.

"Take 'em, men! Tie 'em down tight!" Jack ordered the crew, who were taking the zombies captive. In the split second Preggers looked over to Jack, Maisie kicked her legs out from under her. Preggers landed on her back, and Maisie whistled to a few guys to come take her. They hauled her up, and held her tightly by her forearms. Maisie joined Jack on the balcony by Blackbeard's cabin.

"The ship is ours!" Jack called proudly, arms wide. He wrapped those arms around Maisie and gave her a big kiss, earning calls and whistles from the crew and a very, very, very jealous Preggers. All of a sudden, they were quiet. Jack pulled away and turned around to spot a dark figure making its way towards them. Jack let go of Maisie and they silently inched down the stairs.

"Gentlemen..." Blackbeard said, taking his last swig before tossing it down on the deck. It shattered right in front of Maisie. "I be placed in a bewilderment. There I were, resting, and upon a sudden I hear an ungodly row on deck." His hand went to the hilt of his sword. "Sailors abandoning their posts without orders, without leave. Men before the mast. Taking the ship for themselves. What be that, First Mate?"

"Mutiny, Captain." Preggers said.

"Again?" Blackbeard asked, putting a hand to his ear.

"Mutiny!" Preggers said a little louder.

"Aye. Mutiny. And what fate befalls mutineers?" Blackbeard drew his sword. "Now, we know the answer to that, do we not? Mutineers...HANG!" He raised his sword and the sails unfurled themselves and the ship jolted forward. Jack caught Maisie before she face planted the deck. All of a sudden, the ropes came alive, wrapping themselves around sailors, yanking them up into the air.

"NYEAH!" Maisie screamed as a rope wrapped around her ankle, pulling her to the ground. Another rope grabbed Jack before he could get to her. She was hauled up into the air, before being hung upside down next to Jack in front of Blackbeard. "Shit." She muttered.

"Captain, I wish to report a mutiny I can name fingers and point names." Jack said. Maisie face palmed.

"Aye, me too Mr. Blackbeard, sir!" Maisie piped up, doing her best innocent face.

"No need, Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow. They are but sheep. You, their shepherd." Blackbeard smirked. He sheathed his sword and they dropped to the deck.

"Ow...This is all your fault..." Maisie groaned. Jack opened his mouth to retort when suddenly Blackbeard appeared above them, pistol pointing at Maisie's forehead. "Oh."

**_Alrighty then! Don't worry, I promise Tori'll be in the next chapter! _**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**

**(I don't bite!)**


	7. Fire, Sign Up, and Torture

**_Hello hello! I have been pretty good today, what about you? Good? If not, I hope this'll cheer you up! :D_**

**Flik:**_ Me too! I know! Darn Erin! Ha! You're onto it! That's exactly what I was thinking! Great minds think alike...Haha, over and out! *flies away with cape* :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ Oh, that's alright! Well now you're back so YAAAAY! Glad you liked it! And when are you going to update your story? *nudge nudge* Hmmmm? *dramatic eye twitch* Hope you update soon! :D_

**LORI:**_ I know, poor Flik! Hahaha! I would hope so! Yes, Preggers is very jealous! Glad you liked it! :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:**_ Well someone's hyper today! Yay for hyperness! Aww, thank you! You defend me mightily! You shall be knighted! :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ Oh, that's ok! Glad you liked it! Hope you're having fun in North Carolina! :D_

**Malcolm Young Fan: **_Haha me too! Cliff hangers drive me crazy! But they're fun to throw in every now and then! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ You found me! Yaaay! *does happy dance* Haha, my friends call me Mai-Mai! Ooo Philip! Your man! I'll send you chapter 3 as soon as I'm done! :D_

_**Alrighty, then! My Facebook page is there for YOU! Post stuff, write stuff, spam me, whatever! It's there for you! Lady Electricity's got a page up there too, so check her out! :D**_

Queen Anne's Revenge

"Oh." Maisie stared into the barrel of the pistol aimed at her forehead. Jack looked between Maisie and the pistol. He rolled over and on top of Maisie.

"You'll have to go through me first, mate." He stated.

"Ack! Jack! You're squashing meee!" Maisie complained underneath him.

"Gladly..." Blackbeard aimed the pistol at Jack but Preggers stepped forward.

"Father! Remember. He has been to...that place we are going." She said.

"Have I told you, sir, what a lovely daughter you have?" Jack smiled. Maisie growled.

"A fitting last sight for a doomed soul." Blackbeard smirked.

"Mercy, father. The seas, the sky know nothing of mercy. You can put yourself above them." Preggers said.

"If I don't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am." Blackbeard shrugged.

"Coward!" Philip called. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Hmm?" Blackbeard looked at the young man.

"They do not forget. Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are, a coward, no matter how many you slay." Philip said.

"Twice in one day, I find myself in a bewilderment."

"You are not bewildered. You are afraid. You dare not walk the path of righteousness, the way of the light."

Maisie was officially squashed now. She had trouble breathing.

"Jack! Get off! I can't breathe!" She said hoarsely. Jack rolled off and air finally filled her lungs. She tuned back into the conversation between Blackbeard and Philip.

"I am a bad man." Blackbeard stated, somewhat proudly.

"That, too." Philip shrugged.

"I think I have to kill you as well, catechist."

"No!" Preggers stepped forward.

"All Latin blood, just like her mother." Blackbeard sighed.

"Father, you must not."

"Ah, ah, ah. There I am again, forgetting. My daughter fears for my soul...what's left of it. My eternal soul." Blackbeard turned to Preggers. "Endless damnation, the fiery pit, should I strike down an emissary of the Lord. Worse than all my other sins put together, that's the way of it? You truly hope to save me, my child?"

"Every soul can be saved."

"Be that true, young cleric?"

"Yes, though you I see as a bit of a longshot." Philip shrugged. Maisie couldn't help but laugh a little. Everyone besides Jack glared at her.

"Sorry! Geez..." She muttered.

"Still, I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hellbound vessel." Philip continued.

"You see?" Preggers turned to Blackbeard.

"You disarm me with your faith. Eight bells. Which wretched soul stood watch?" Blackbeard called. No one moved.

"I did, sir. I stood watch." Jack piped up. Blackbeard shook his head, knowing he was lying and looked to one of the zombies. The gunner looked towards the cook hanging in the ratlines. "You?"

"Aye." The cook hung his head.

"Aye. The cook. Perfect. Lower the longboat!" Blackbeard ordered. The longboat was lowered and the cook climbed inside. He fumbled with the oars. "Bring her about!" Blackbeard called.

"Why do you do this?" Preggers asked.

"Mutiny." He shrugged. "Our laws be clear."

"Our laws allow the Captain to show leniency."

"I have given this man a chance to determine his fate. A gift not offered to all." Blackbeard turned and looked out into the water. The cook rowed for all he was worth, trying to put distance between him and the ship. Blackbeard turned to Philip. "You, now. A chance to show the worth of our prayers. Pray he be delivered from..." He shrugged. "Evil. Course made!"

The Revenge lined itself up with the longboat. Philip rushed forward.

"Stop! Give that man a chance. Give yourself-"

"FIRE!" Blackbeard ordered. Suddenly, Greek Fire flared out from the prow, cooking the cook. Maisie turned away as she heard him scream.

"Oh god..."

"You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That is when the veil is lifted, and the true design of this world is revealed." Blackbeard said casually to Philip.

"And I see it revealed when, in times of hardship and tragedy, kindness and compassion are shown to those in need."

"Perhaps you will pray for him to be unharmed? Yes? No. Of course not. You pray only for what chance might offer on its own, lest the weakness of your God be revealed."

"Please. There is still hope for that man-"

"AGAIN!" Blackbeard ordered. The Greek Fire exploded from the prow again. Maisie buried her face in Jack's shirt. Jack placed comforting arms around her as he watched the scene.

"That sick bastard." Maisie muttered.

London (A few weeks earlier)

"They left me. I can't believe it! They left me!" Tori complained, grabbing a tankard of rum and plopping down by Teague. He looked at her for a second before going back to playing his guitar. "That's it! I'm going after them right now! Haha!" Tori stood up, but staggered and had to steady herself on the table. "Meh...Maybe I'll go tomorrow..." Tori collapsed back in her chair and nodded off. Teague smiled and shook his head. He put his guitar down and slung her arm over her shoulder, helping her to her room.

The next morning, Tori awoke with a splitting headache. She went over to the washbasin and splashed her face. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, she hurried downstairs. She cleared a table and sat down.

"Make your mark, gents! Sign up to sail aboard the Fortune Hunter! Sail to the wonderful paradise of the Caribbean!" She called. Suddenly, a bunch of hungover pirates made their way over to her table, scribbling down their names.

Queen Anne's Revenge

"Ow! Watch it, zombie dude!" Maisie complained as the zombie pinned her shirt to the bulkhead.

"We've no interest in the Fountain, so if your heart's set, just drop me and me wife off anywhere." Jack said.

"Your words surround you like fog. Make them hard to see." Blackbeard said from his desk.

"And you? The mighty Blackbeard. Beheaded, they say, and still you swam three times around your ship, then climbed back on board. Yet here you are, running scared-"

"Scared?" Blackbeard looked up.

"To the Fountain." Maisie said. Blackbeard stood up and approached her, his big, bushy black beard in her face.

"My death is nigh...The fates have spoken, the threads of destiny woven."

"You have a high regard for fate." Jack said.

"And you?" Blackbeard turned to Jack.

"I'm skeptical of predicting any future which includes me or me wife."

"It be foolish to battle fate, but I am pleased to cheat it. I will reach the Fountain. You two will lead me." Blackbeard said, turning away and heading back towards his desk. Jack reached up and searched for the knife. He found it, grabbed it and yanked it out of the wall. Maisie did the same.

"Those knives will serve you no better then the mutiny you devised." Blackbeard said, not looking up from his desk.

"The mutiny served us well. It gained an audience with you." Jack smirked.

"Oh?"

"To warn you. Regarding your First Mate, who pretends to be persons she is not."

"Do tell."

"Yeah, and tell him what she did to me!" Maisie added.

"She is not your daughter. What she is, is evil. More to be feared than a wild beast. Hungry wild beast. From hell. Vengeful, hungry, from hell. Beast. Wild." Jack counted the items on his fingers.

"And a bitch! She tied me up, gagged me and locked me in a closet!" Maisie said.

"You speak thusly of my own flesh and blood?" Blackbeard said angrily. He came over, grabbed one of Jack's dreadlocks and cut it off.

"Hey! I work hard on maintaining his hair!" Maisie complained. It was true, she kept his dreads from getting too out of hand. They had started to get long, so she kept them trimmed to where they were during AWE. Maybe a tad longer. Anyway, they moved forward and peered over at Blackbeard's desk. He was making Jack and Maisie Sparrow voodoo dolls.

"Sir. The woman is consummate in the art of deception." Jack warned. "I know. I taught her. Though I cannot claim credit for her abundance of natural talent-"

"Angelica. My daughter. The one good and true thing I have done in this world. And you claim to have corrupted her?"

"Thanks, Jack. It's all your fault she's a lying bit-" Maisie started but was interrupted when the door creaked open.

"Father?" Preggers stepped into the room. "Oh, good. He's still alive. But her...Get rid of her."

"Love you too, Preggers." Maisie muttered. Blackbeard picked up Jack's voodoo doll and began to carve in it. Jack winced in pain, trying to not show it. "Jack? Jack, what's wrong?" Maisie asked.

"No need to hurt him, Father. He will help, won't you, Jack?" Preggers smiled.

"Do you see? Even now, she attends to your welfare. Giving lie to the claims you make of her." Blackbeard said, picking up Maisie's doll and doing the same.

"Ah!" Maisie clutched her chest. Blackbeard made a final downward slash, causing her to scream. Jack went to hold her but staggered backwards when Blackbeard did the same to his doll. He opened up his shirt, revealing a bloody pitchfork-shaped upside-down cross.

"Son of a bitch!" Maisie cried, pulling down her shirt to look at the smaller version of the cross above her left breast.

"You will lead us to the Fountain, yes?" Preggers asked. Blackbeard picked up the dolls and dangled them over a candle flame. Jack put his hands on his temples as Maisie staggered back and leaned against the wall.

"Put another way: If I do not arrive there in time...Neither will you two." Blackbeard dropped the dolls on the desk. Maisie collapsed to her knees and gasped for air.

"I'll have a look-see at those charts, then." Jack forced a smile. The cook stood at the door, now in zombie form. Jack helped Maisie to her feet and they shuffled out and up to the helm.

**_There you have it! Isn't Blackbeard a total nutcase? Geez! More Flik, Erin and the kids in the next chapter!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	8. Dancing, MiniShips, and Mission

**_Hello once again, Audience! Haha! Any of you watch Toby Turner (aka Tobuscus)? Anyway! As I'm sitting here typing this, I am grateful to be alive. I have had 3 near death experiences today. Not one, not two, but THREE! Let me explain: So first: I'm out walking on 3rd Street Promenade, minding my own business, when this crazy hobo reaches out and tries to grab me. I ninja dodged him and this guy got really angry at the hobo and then made sure I was alright. Whew! Secondly, as I was driving home, I missed a turn. So, I made a LEGAL, let me repeat that: LEGAL u-turn. I checked both ways twice and began to make my turn when this crazy driver comes flying out of nowhere. I slowed down thinking: SLOW DOWN, OMG SLOW DOWN! SHIT CARRR! And I slammed on my brakes. He whizzed by and missed me by about 5 inches. I leaned out the window and yelled "JERK!" and continued home. And then last, and definitely least: five minutes ago as I was sitting in bed (which I still am) this big-ass black spider appears and starts crawling towards me. I screamed and whacked it with my pillow, suffocating it for a few seconds before flicking it across the room. I didn't see where it went, so I remained perched on my safe little island of a bed and ordered my brother to find it and take it outside. Turns out, I killed it so I had nothing to worry about! Whew! I AM THE FREAKING SPIDER SLAYER! Oh and then there was a robber on the loose on my street...Well, thank you for reading my little story! To reviews, then!_**

**LORI:**_ Yep. Blackbeard is the king of the jerks. I do need to do some damage...*puts on evil lab coat* Hahaha! I'm so using that line: "No one messes with the Sparrows and gets away with it!" :D_

**Sarala23: **_Hello! *waves* Welcome! Hahaha! I know! I feel awful about leaving Tori! We got caught up in the moment! But yes, Tori is awesome!_

**Princess Maya Leann:**_ Jack the Monkey! Love the avatar! Blackbeard is very scary indeed. Angelica, or should I say Preggers, isn't all that scary to me. She's just bloody annoying! Oh goody! I'm glad! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister: **_Oh, that's alright! Ick...zombies. Yes, the crazier and hyper-er the better! :D_

**Little Child of the West Wind:**_ I know! My thing doesn't notify me either! Grrr... :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:**_ Yep. Preggers is worse because all of her pregger hormones are going crazy. :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ I freaked out too! I was sitting on the edge of my seat! Yep, the mermaids are coming soon! Oh man, you should've seen the concept art. They were so much scarier! Woohoo! Jar of Dirt Song! :D_

**Flik:**_ Hm...You're thinking about...I dunno. Yeah! Go Norry! Wooo! Oh, and today I went into a little English tea shop and thought of you because they had a little assorted nuts section! I need to send you some LA stuff! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ Oh yay! Thank you for saving us! OMG IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! *gasps and runs to get party hats and confetti* Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear, Tori! Happy Birthday to you! Woooo! *confetti goes off and you blow out candles on bad ass Transformers cake* :D_

**_Well! There you have it! So sorry that the books are taking so long guys! They're near completion and will be on their way soon! :D_**

Fortune Hunter

"LET HER INTO A STARBOARD BROAD REACH, BOYS!" Tori called from the helm. Her crew scrambled around on deck and did as ordered. The yardarms began to move and the sails luffed as they tacked. Tori breathed in the familiar Caribbean air. Port Royal was just view. Several hours later, they docked. Tori Hopped off the gangplank, found her land legs and made her way to Erin's house. She stepped up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hold on a second!" She heard Erin call through the door. The doorknob rattled and Erin appeared before her. "Tori?"

Queen Anne's Revenge

"What do you want, Jack? I'm sleepy..." Maisie groaned as Jack poked her awake.

"I want you to come outside, luv."

"Nooo..." Maisie threw her arm out to try and hit him. He caught it and kissed her hand.

"Meet me in five minutes, luv." Jack smiled and hurried topside. Maisie groaned and rolled over in her hammock. Once she was awake, she couldn't get back to sleep. She swung her legs over and dropped down. Quickly running a comb through her hair, she drifted topside.

"Hola." Jack smiled when she appeared. He was sitting on a cannon with a bottle of wine in the muzzle. He pulled it out. "Come. A drink."

Maisie smiled and let him take her hand and lead her to a barrel-seat. Jack sat down next to her and she flopped her legs onto his lap. There was wine, lamplight and Scrum playing music. It kind of reminded her of their honeymoon. Jack poured her a glass of wine and she sipped it as he began stroking her legs.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Maisie smiled and put the glass down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Mmm, I love you." Jack smiled, kissing her on the lips and tasting the wine. All of a sudden, he straightened and nodded to Scrum, who began to play his guitar a little louder. "May I have this dance, m'lady?" Jack asked, holding out a hand. Maisie smiled and took it and was quite literally swept off her feet. Scrum sighed happily, watching the lovesick couple.

"NYEAH!" Maisie tripped and toppled over, bringing Jack down with her. "Ugh, I just have to ruin the mood, don't I?" She groaned.

"Ruin?" Jack smiled, crawling on top of her and settling between her legs. "Not at all, luv. In fact, I believe you've improved the mood." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm...Jack?" Maisie asked between kisses. "Are you sure...we should be doing this...mmm...on deck?"

"Why not?" He smiled and kissed her again.

"Jack." Maisie pulled back, raising an eyebrow. He sighed and straightened, pulling her to sit on his lap, straddling his waist. His eyes travelled to her chest, where he spotted part of the raw flesh. His fingers went to her shirt and pulled it down over her left shoulder, revealing her breast and just covering her pink nub. "JACK!" She squeaked.

"Hush, hush, luv. No one's going to see you. If they do, I'll cut their eyes out." He inspected her upside down cross that Blackbeard carved.

"That's comforting?" Maisie raised an eyebrow.

"No one touches me wife here..." He said, trailing a light finger around the cross. She shuddered. "Especially if they're hurting you. Especially if they're Blackbeard." He growled.

"Jack..." Maisie sighed as he began planting kisses down her neck. "Jack, please stop before we get carried away." Jack pulled back with a pout. "As much as I love you, honey, I really don't want to be having sex on Blackbeard's poop deck."

"Fine...At the Fountain, then?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Jack, you still don't know the ritual for the Fountain." Maisie shifted her shirt up to its proper position.

"Hm...You're right."

"But I do..." Maisie smiled. Jack perked up.

"You do? How?"

"Oh, I may or may not have listened in on one of Blackbeard's conversations." Maisie twirled some of her hair. Jack grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"You sneaky little minx. I love you." He smiled. "So what is it, luv? What is the ritual?"

"We'll need water from the Fountain, a tear from a mermaid and the chalices."

"A mermaid?"

"Yep. But the only downside is we can't go to the Fountain alone."

"Why not, luv?"

"Because the Fountain requires a victim. You take the years from someone else. If only you and I go, one of us'll have to die."

"Hm. I find my desire for the Fountain greatly lessened." Jack slumped.

"Ah, but there's something on board you do want." She smiled, leaning close. She had done some snooping earlier in the day.

"And what is that?"

"Come with me." Maisie hopped off Jack's lap and led him to Blackbeard's cabin. She put her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet before pulling out a key.

"What about Blackbeard?" He whispered, looking around.

"He's in the chart room, so we'll have to be quick." She inserted the key and turned it.

"And Angelica?"

"I slipped some of that stuff from the darts in her drink at dinner. She's out." Maisie opened the door quietly and they tiptoed in. They appeared in front of a large cabinet. Maisie pulled out a smaller key and placed it in the lock.

"Where did you get those keys?" He whispered. She smirked and pulled the doors open. They gazed up at rows upon rows of little ships in bottles.

"Apparently, Blackbeard keeps all of the ships he sinks as a prize." Maisie explained. "Although, I believe this one's yours." Maisie said, picking up a bottle and handing it to Jack. He peered inside and gasped.

"The Black Pearl. In a bottle. My ship is in a bottle." His eyes remained glued on the ship. All of a sudden, Jack jumped back when Jack the Monkey leapt out of the rigging. "He's even more annoying in miniature."

"I love the monkey!" Maisie said.

"But luv, what are we going to do? You're not going to steal the life of some innocent man for us. I know you." Jack looked into her eyes.

"True...Maybe Blackbeard? Oh!" Maisie looked around her pockets for something. "These belong to us too." She held up the voodoo dolls.

"You little thief!" Jack smiled and kissed her.

"We should probably get out of here." Maisie said.

Port Royal

"Tori?" Erin looked at the woman before her as she opened the door. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm on a mission." Tori strode inside.

"A mission?"

"Yep. I'm going after the Fountain, just like Maisie and Jack."

"Why?"

"Why not? It sounds like fun!" Tori collapsed in a chair. "How's Flik?"

"She's pregnant." Erin said, taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, that's nice. Although, it complicates things."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you guys to join me!" Tori smiled.

"Join you? Tori, I have kids." Erin glared.

"I know! I thought it'd be fun for them!"

"Fun? Tori, I don't think you understand. They're kids. It's not safe for them to go running after treasure with big scary pirate dudes with guns."

"True..." Tori leaned back in the chair. All of a sudden, there was a gunshot and banging at the door.

"Abre la puerta! Ahora!" Someone called through the door.

"Tori!" Erin glared. "Who are they?" She asked, getting up and peering out the window. Tori got up and followed.

"Oh. I may have pissed off a fleet of Spaniards on my way over here. I guess they followed me..."

"TORI!" Erin yelled. The door banging got louder until it flew off its hinges, and the Spaniards marched in.

"Erin, what's going on?" Will ran into the room, followed by the twins, and was immediately looking into the muzzle of a musket.

"Crap..." Erin eyed the pistol in front of her nose.

**_There you have it! Sorry for the long update!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~ LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~**


	9. Alejandro, Overboard, and Providence

**_Hello all! How are you all doing? Good, I hope! Today was surprisingly humid...and I just HAD to wear a black shirt! Ugh...Well, let's get to some reviews, then:_**

**MadHatter 307: **_Hello! *waves* Sorry I didn't get to your review last chapter! I wish I could be too! Ah yes! I can't keep my mouth shut during a POTC movie. Glad you're liking it! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ Haha, no problem! Nice! So jealous of your cake! I want a Jack Sparrow cake...Haha! You guys did sound like Shawn and Gus! :D_

**Princess Maya Leann:**_ I know...soooo scary! Ouch. I never knew french fries were so deadly. Oh! You must tell me how to find it! I love that song! Yay for Jack the Monkey! :D_

**Flik:**_ Yup. Tori's in trouble! Hahaha! Yeah, they all seem pretty chill about your pregnancy. :D_

**Sarala23:**_ Haha! Yay for Jack-likeness! I know! What did Jack the Monkey ever do to them? It's too cute to shoot at! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ Bonjour. You should be sorry...grrr. Just kidding! I'm happy you reviewed! You must update! You're killing me over here! *collapses to the ground* PLEASE UPDATE! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister:**_ Or should I say: Wasp Dodger! Ha! Wha! HWA! Oh yay, I'm glad you liked that line! Lots of people seemed to have liked that line...Hyper-er should be a word. Oh, that's ok! Have fun on your holiday! :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ Haha, yes! Tori just shrugs it off! I know exactly how you feel. When I was in Texas, all I did was write/read FanFiction. I love that song! Jack Slap the brother for me! He deserves it! That song is pure awesome! :D_

**Pandora Jonet:**_ Haha! Yes. Nice, Tori. Nice. Ooo, you'll see! :D_

**Malcom Young Fan:**_ Oh thank you! Lots of people seemed to have liked that line! I hate jerks too...Oh no! Darn that bus driver! Oh well, glad you're safe! I shall! :D_

**LORI:**_ Oh yay! I saw! You LIKED me! Woohoo! Thanks! Caught by the jerk? Who's the jerk? Yes, I have grown into a true Sparrow! I'll try and find you! :D_

_**Alrighty! Let's !**_

Port Royal

"Victoria...Spencer..." Erin hissed as they were all taken captive. Tori shrank. "What exactly did you do to piss them off?"

"I will tell you what she did." Someone said behind them. They turned to come face to face with the Spanish leader.

"Who are you?" Will said, struggling against his bonds.

"I am Alejandro Castillo." He said, removing his hat and bowing dramatically. He winked at Tori who rolled her eyes.

"What exactly did she do?" Erin said.

"Senora Spencer and her crew attacked one of our weaker ships. It was a good fight, to be sure. But when they boarded it, burned it and sank it, they took with them what is rightfully ours." Alejandro waved to a guard who brought out a satchel. Opening it, he pulled out one silver chalice. He dangled it in front of Tori's face. "Where is the other?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Tori shrugged. Alejandro grabbed some of the hair behind her head and yanked her forward.

"Senora..." He growled. It was obvious that he had been wanting to get back at her for a long time. "You know exactly what I am talking about. Where is the other chalice from Ponce de Leon's ship?"

Tori looked at Will and Erin who looked back with pleading eyes. Sighing, Tori looked Alejandro in the eye.

"Why should I tell you?" Tori glared.

"_Cogerlos__! __Mantener sus armas__en ellos_!" Alejandro ordered. A couple of guards seized Erin and her family. Another group had their muskets aimed on them.

"Tori!" Erin was panicking.

"I believe it is hidden, and only I know where it is." Tori smirked.

"Would you be so kind as to share with us the location?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm in the mood."

"Tori! Just tell him!" Will called. Tori ignored him.

"Well then..." Alejandro released her roughly and turned on his heel. "_Traerlos_!" He ordered.

"Wait! Where are you taking us?" Tori asked. They were dragged along behind him.

"I believe the question is where are _you _taking us, Senora? You will guide us to the other chalice. Or they will die." Alejandro nodded to Erin, Will, and the twins.

"Crap..." Erin muttered. They were shoved out the door and led towards Alejandro's ship.

Queen Anne's Revenge

Once Jack was snoring happily in his hammock, Maisie wandered topside. She drifted to the railing and watched the water below. Suddenly, she felt eyes on her. Turning around, she came face to face with Preggers.

"What're you doing here?" Maisie glared.

"I might ask you the same thing." Preggers stepped forward and joined her at the railing.

"Go away, Preggers."

"Maisie." Preggers said. Maisie looked at her. It sounded weird when Preggers said her name. "I just came out here to warn you."

"Warn me? Oh, how considerate of you!" Maisie rolled her eyes.

"No, really. Jack is unpredictable and always uses a situation to his advantage."

"And?"

"And, I wouldn't be surprised if he were using you to get to something...or someone." Preggers said.

"Get to someone? Who?" Maisie turned to face her.

"Oh, I don't know." Oh, she definitely knew. Maisie studied her face.

"You?" She said. Preggers nodded. "No way. I know you two had a past, but I've been married to him for nearly ten years. I know him. He wouldn't leave me for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I really don't see what he saw in you. You're nothing but a selfish, cold and heartless bitch." Maisie stared Preggers down.

"You know..." Preggers turned on her heel and began to walk to the port side of the ship. "I'd be careful if I were you."

Maisie raised an eyebrow. All of a sudden, a pair of heavy hands grabbed her shoulders and yanked her backwards. "Get off!" She turned around and punched the zombie dude in the face. Another zombie approached her from behind, gagged her. The other regained his senses and bound her hands together. Letting out a muffled scream, Maisie writhed in their grasp.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with the human-eating mermaids, Mrs. Sparrow." Preggers smirked. The zombie dudes picked Maisie up and tossed her overboard. The cold water hit her back hard and she sank under the water. Maisie worked her hands back and forth, freeing them. She surfaced and pulled the icky cloth out of her mouth.

"BITCH!" She screamed after the ship. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU'LL BE SEEING ME AGAIN! YOU'RE SO GOING TO REGRET THIS!" The ship was gone, and Maisie was left alone, wet and cold in the middle of a merciless ocean. "...Help..."

The Providence (Next Day)

"Man overboard!" A sailor called. Barbossa looked up and followed the sailor's finger to a floating Maisie.

"Bring her around!" Barbossa ordered. The ship came around and Maisie was hauled aboard.

"Good heavens! That's Maisie!" Gibbs gasped. He hurried down from the helm and knelt beside her. "Maisie! Wake up! C'mon, lass. Wake up." He slapped her gently.

"Ugh...Bitch, I'm gonna kill you." Maisie grumbled.

"Maisie, it's me. It's Gibbs." He said.

"Mutton Chops?" Maisie opened one eye. Gibbs smiled. Suddenly, Barbossa appeared over his shoulder.

"How the blazes did you end up in the water? Where's Jack?"

"That bitch pushed me overboard."

"Hm?" Barbossa raised an eyebrow, asking her to be more specific.

"Blackbeard's daughter." Maisie clarified. The sailors gasped.

"You mean the most wicked pirate of them all?" A sailor asked.

"Yup. And his daughter's an ugly, jealous, overemotional bitch. Can any of you numbskulls get me some water?" Maisie complained.

"Aye! Get her some water, you fools!" Barbossa ordered. A few sailors scrambled down below.

"Who did this to you?" Gibbs asked, pointing to the cross on her chest.

"Blackbeard." Maisie sighed. The entire crew gasped. Barbossa eyed them.

"Back to work!" He ordered. The sailors rushed off. "You may have Groves's quarters, miss." Barbossa smiled. Gibbs helped her up and led her down below.

**_Okey dokes! Sorry it was such a short chapter. Having a little bit of writer's block! Meh! Anywhooo, hope you liked it!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~**


	10. Surprise Attack, Angry Jack, and Groves

**_Hello once again! Sorry for the long update! Weekends are sooo busy for me! Anyway, let's get onto some fabulous reviews! :D_**

**Princess Maya Leann:**_ Ouch, an ice cube? That sucks! Ok, Barbossa99, I'll check it out! They have a costume? Who would want to dress up as Preggers? Ugh, you have it too? It's affecting everyone! :D (that should be a D:)_

**Malcolm Young Fan:**_ I know, it's short! Sorry! Writer's block! Whew! At least you enjoyed it! :D_

**LORI:**_ I know, she needs to get them outta there! Preggers does need her ass kicked. Oh yes...Jack will be very mad! :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ Yes, he will be very angry! Ugh, I hate long drives. I was once stuck in the back of a tiny SUV with my brother and all the luggage for a 2 week road trip to Vancouver. Yay for reading FanFiction! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister: **_Greetings Wasp Dodger! Yes, hyper-er is a new word! :( Wolf Sister go bye-bye! Well, at least I know you'll be reading!_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ I can't wait to see what he does either! I know! You're killing me! Well, I hope you update soon! :D_

**Sithlord8665:**_ Oh yay! I know! Cliffhangers are sooo addicting! Sometimes they're annoying to read, but so much fun to write! :D_

**grapejuice101:**_ Hello! *waves* Yes, Jack is going to be very angry. Aww, thank you! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ I know! Barbossa was cool? He was so weird in OST with that wig and makeup! He's the coolest in AWE! Yay for Shawn and Gus moments! :D_

**Sarala23:**_ Ah, yes. I see you share my view of Angelica! Yes, Tori. Tsk tsk. O.O! Good idea! Blackmail Jackie! :D_

**Flik:**_ Hahaha! Yep. The Spanish dude. Although Tori has eyes for someone else! Lol! Oh, nicely done! I know! I don't wake up until at least 8! Yes, they will follow! Oh, a frying pan! Good idea! :D_

_**Alrighty! My new archery equipment FINALLY arrived three days late! Oh well! At least it's here! Oh, and for the charting instruments, just google: charting divider/parallel ruler if you want to know what they look like! Okey dokey! :D**_

The Esperanza

Tori, Will, Erin and the twins sat at the helm, hands tied behind their backs. Alejandro waved to one of his guards who grabbed Tori by the forearm and led her to the chart table.

"We are near Cuba. Where do we go from here?" Alejandro asked, plastering on a smile. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Being able to use my hands would be nice." Tori said, raising an eyebrow. Alejandro nodded and she was untied. Picking up the divider and parallel ruler, she marked a course to Florida. "There." She placed the instruments back down and kept her hands on the table. Her eyes darted around, planning. Alejandro had turned and was speaking to his helmsman in Spanish. Snatching the divider, Tori grabbed Alejandro and slashed at him. He dodged it and took hold of her wrists. She dropped the divider, but attempted to kick out his legs. He beat her to it and she collapsed onto her back. Alejandro came down on top of her and held her wrists above her head. She writhed underneath him.

"Senora..." He begged. "Senora, please stop."

"Let go of me you, fluffy hat, handlebar mustache man!" She screamed. He sighed and in a swift move, he had her flipped onto her stomach, hands bound behind her back. He stood up, hefting her up with him. He shoved her into a seat next to Erin.

"I knew there would be an ill-fated attempt of escape. I had refrained myself from keeping you behind bars until you gave us direction. Now that you've marked the proper course..._Llévala al __calabozo_!" He ordered. Two guards grabbed her and led her down below to the brig.

"Well...That went well." Will sighed.

"I won't be expecting the same from you, will I?" Alejandro asked, turning to the family.

"No, sir. We're good civilians." Erin nodded. Alejandro acknowledged them and turned once again to the chart table.

Queen Anne's Revenge

Jack looked around frantically for Maisie.

"She's probably in the rigging, mate." Scrum said, watching Jack freak out.

"I checked the rigging! Twice! Eah!" Jack exclaimed, searching the hammocks. Scrum face palmed.

"Have you tried the galley?"

"Four times!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared before them.

"Jack?" Preggers asked sweetly. Jack looked up and in a flash, he had her pinned against the wall.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"Who?"

"MAISIE! Me wife! Who else?" He pinned her against the wall harder. Preggers sighed.

"She's gone, Jack."

"I can see that!" He snapped. "Would you be so kind as to help me find her?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. But she's long gone." Preggers looked him in the eye. Jack loosened his grip. "I saw the whole thing. She was on deck, pacing back and forth. She was definitely worried about something. She leaned over the rail, looking at something when she leaned too far and fell. She fell overboard, Jack." Preggers lied. Jack's eyes darkened and his breathing became rugged with rage. He went to grab her when Scrum attempted to hold him back.

"Easy, mate!" Scrum called, holding Jack around the waist.

"I did everything I could to save her, Jack!" Preggers pleaded as Jack waved his arms trying to get a hold of her. He finally calmed down physically.

"If I find that you had any part in this, I will happily disembowel you with me bare hands. I will enjoy your suffering." He spat and turned on his heel, running topside. Preggers regained her breath, fixed her hair and drifted topside after him.

"Jack, wait! I swear to you! I did everything I could to save her!"

"Well, obviously not because she's not here, safe and in me arms!" Jack called back as he hurried to the foredeck. Preggers narrowed her eyes with jealousy.

"If there is anything I can do..." Preggers caught up with him and looked him in the eye, batting her eyelashes.

"No. Just leave me alone to think about me lost beautiful wife." Jack glared and he scurried off.

The Providence

Maisie flopped down onto the bed and sighed in content.

"Mmm...comfy!" She kicked her boots off and placed her hands behind her head. She blew out the candle and closed her eyes. All of a sudden, the door opened and a man walked in. He looked around for a second before producing a match and lighting a candle. He walked over to the bed, but Maisie was gone. He looked down and spotted a pair of boots that were definitely not his. He picked them up and inspected them.

"NYEAH!" Maisie leapt out, candleholder raised above her head. She swiped at the man.

"Miss Sparrow! Please! Stop!" The man begged as she continued to swing. "Put it down, for heaven's sake!" The man got a hold of her wrists. She sighed and dropped the candleholder.

"What're you doing in my cabin?" Maisie asked.

"You're cabin? This is my cabin." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Groves." He answered.

"Oh...I remember you!" Maisie smiled, remembering the movie. Groves looked at her strangely. "Never mind. You, uh...look like someone I know." She quickly lied.

"Oh. Well, I'll go have a word with Captain Barbossa about this mixup." Groves said, hurrying topside. Maisie put the candleholder back on the desk.

"What are we up to, my friend?" She muttered as she rummaged through his desk. She pick up a notebook and flipped through it. Putting that down, she cleared some items to find a chart with a bunch of marks all over it. Maisie eyed it for a second before moving to the bookshelves. She trailed a light finger along the spines. _The Complete History of Pirates._ She pulled that one out and flipped through the pages. She smiled when she saw a rough sketch of her and Jack. _Jack and Maisie Sparrow: The Wittiest Pirates of the Caribbean._ "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Maisie corrected under her breath. She began to tear up, thinking of poor Jack. Did he miss her? Was his heart torn to shreds? She was lost in her thoughts until a light finger tapped on her shoulder. She jumped and instinctually chucked the book at Groves.

"Whoa!" He dodged it.

"Oh...Sorry." She said when she realized it was just Groves.

"I just came to inform you that this is now your cabin." He said.

"Where will you sleep?" Maisie asked.

"Down below, with the rest of the crew." He answered.

"Ouch. That sucks. Barbossa must hate you." She sighed, walking over to the bed and flopping onto it. "Figures. He doesn't like you Navy boys a lot. Can't blame him. He's a pirate." She inspected her nails.

"A pirate? No, he's a privateer." Groves corrected.

"He's a pirate and you know it, Squinty." Maisie said without looking at him. Groves shook his head and exited, slamming the door behind him. "Well, someone's being a sourpuss." She muttered and leaned back, propping her feet up again.

**_Okey dokes! There you have it! Sorry it's short again! I'm pushing through this writer's block as best I can! Got any nicknames for Groves? Leave them in your reviews!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~**


	11. I Know, Sliced Apples, and Deserters

**_Hello all! So, so sorry for such a long update! I've been so busy my brain's about to explode! Aaaah!_**

**Malcolm Young Fan:**_ I know, they're short! Writer's block! *smacks head* Think, Mai, think! Grr! I promise they'll be longer! I think Squinty's a good name because he always squints... :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ Jack did freak out! Who wouldn't? He was so awesome as a pirate! Privateers are too sleazy. Ugh, math homework during the summer? *whacks math teacher with frying pan* EVIL! :D_

**LORI:**_ I know...She'll get what's coming for her, I promise! The Turners and Tori shall escape...maybe. :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ I know. Preggers gets in the way of everything! Rawr! OH YAY! POST POST POST! I haven't gotten an email! D:_

**Sarala23:**_ He is such a little sourpuss. I know. Preggers will get what's coming for her! Relax! Hahaha! Yes, he is, especially when he's freaking out! Tori is full of energy! :D_

**Flik:**_ Yes, the Spaniard has a crush but Tori likes someone else who I shall not name and by doing I kind of gave it away...O_o. Don't worry! You and Norry are there! :D_

**grapejuice101:**_ I know! I want to be reunited too! Haha! He'll definitely get her for it! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ Yes! Woo for Spencer moments! I know! *tears up* They always get it wrong! He's Captain Jack Sparrow! True. I found this video on YouTube that has actual audio clips from OST, and I was listening to the one where he and Jack are tied to the palm trees in the Spanish camp. I agree. Barbossa's still there underneath the cheap theatrical façade. :D_

_**Okey dokes! Onto it then! HUZZAH!**_

Port Royal

"I'm going to kill Turner and your friend when I find them." Norry growled as he shoved a stack of shirts into his satchel. One of Will's crew members said he spotted the Turners and Tori when his merchant ship passed the Spanish fleet. Norry swung the satchel over his shoulder and began to make his way downstairs.

"James! James, wait!" Flik hurried after him. Suddenly she winced as her stomach cramped. "Oh!" The cramp became more painful and she had to clutch onto the banister to hold herself up.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Norry turned around.

"Nothing! I, uh, stubbed my toe!" She quickly lied and caught up with him. He nodded and continued downstairs.

"I'll be back soon." He smiled, planting a kiss on her lips.

"James, wait." Flik called as he turned to leave. "I'm coming with you."

"You've got to be joking." Norry raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Felicity, I can't let you come."

"James, we used to do this all the time!" Flik complained.

"I know. But I can't put you at risk with the condition you're in." Norry explained. He mentally smacked himself in the face for letting that last little bit slip out.

"Risk? Condition?" She put her hands on her hips. "James, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Felicity...I, uh..." He scratched his head nervously. "I know you're pregnant." He said. Flik's jaw dropped.

"Come again?" She asked in disbelief.

"I know you're pregnant." He stated.

"H-how did you know?"

"I could tell by the way you were acting. You were quiet, you avoided me, you ate the most random foods and you always kept a hand on your stomach. It was pretty obvious." Norry said. Flik looked down and spotted her hand resting on her stomach.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me?" Flik asked angrily.

"I thought it best I let you tell me when you were ready." He smiled a little bit.

"Oh..." She breathed. "Did you mean anything you said before? When I asked you about kids?"

"In a sense, yes. I want to make sure I spend time with them. But I'm mostly concerned with the matter at hand. This is too dangerous. You're staying home, and there's no arguing that point, Felicity." Norry began to walk away again.

"James!" She tugged on his sleeve. "What if this...journey, or mission, or whatever isn't short? What if you're gone a long, long time? You won't be here when I need you." She said, batting her eyelashes. She could see the guilt building up in his eyes. "I promise I'll be safe. Nothing risky. Just the quiet little wife on your ship. Please, James. Let me come." She begged.

"Oh, alright." He sighed. "But! If I catch you doing anything unsafe, you'll be staying in the cabin, understand?" He asked.

"Yes! I promise I won't do anything stupid!" Flik smiled widely. "On purpose..." She added under her breath.

"Go pack. Quickly now, we don't have much time." He rushed back and opened the door for her. She hurried up the stairs to their room.

Queen Anne's Revenge

Jack leaned on the rail, looking out into the water with sad eyes. _Where is she?_ He thought. Suddenly, there was a light finger on his shoulder.

"Jack, are you alright?" Preggers asked. His eyes darted to hers for a second before going back to the horizon.

"I'm fine, Angelica. Thank you for asking." Jack straightened and turned on his heel. "Now if you'd be so kind as to leave me alone." He hurried off. Preggers crossed her arms and huffed. _What will I have to do to get him back?_

The Providence (A/N: I know it's before the dance scene, but I'm putting it after.)

"Apples? You're seriously cutting up apples?" Maisie asked, sitting in front of Barbossa at a nicely set little table. "Just bite the damn thing. Do you remember how to bite? Do I need to show you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Mrs. Sparrow..." Barbossa said, placing his knife on the table and stabbing the first piece of apple with his fork. "Please. Be civilized." He eyed her propped up feet. She rolled her eyes and put them down. Groves appeared over Maisie's shoulder.

"Squinty! Your bed's so comfortable! It's all fluffy and nice." Maisie smiled. Groves glared at her.

"Aye?" Barbossa asked.

"Captain. Sir. I am unhappy to report rumors, sir, among the crew, as to our destination." Groves said.

"Shut yer traps and make way." Barbossa went for another apple slice. Groves didn't move. "That's the way of it, then?"

"No disrespect, sir."

"What do the men fear? Say it. Speak the words."

"Whitecap Bay." Groves stated, fear tinting his voice.

"Aye, and every worthless fears the name, rightly so, though few know why, or dare to ask." Barbossa said.

"Be the stories true?" Gibbs asked, jumping into the conversation. By this time, Barbossa and Maisie stood up and made their way to the chart table.

"Listen, that your voice should quiver like a fiddle string. Say what robs you of your staunch heart, Gibbs, or forever leave it to the wider fields of fancy." Barbossa said.

"What?" Maisie looked between them, completely confused.

"Mermaids, sir." Gibbs said, his voice quivering like a fiddle string.

"Aye. Mermaids. Sea ghouls, devil fish, dreadful in hunger for flesh of man. Mermaid waters, that be our path. Cling to your soul, Mister Gibbs, as mermaids be given to take the rest...to the bone." Barbossa announced to the crew who gathered on deck. They murmured fearfully.

"Steady, men. Find your courage, or be ready to purpose your fear." Groves said. Suddenly, a sailor turned and leapt overboard. The crew rushed to the railing to watch. "Man overboard!"

"Oh great! Look what you did, Squinty! You made the man jump overboard!" Maisie scolded. Groves restrained himself from strangling her.

"Nay! A deserter." Barbossa said.

"Come about, sir?"

"Nay. I shan't ask any more of a man that what that man can deliver. But I do ask: Are we not King's men?"

"Aye." Groves and a few crew members answered.

"On the King's mission? I did not note any fear in the yes of the Spanish as they passed us by. Are we not King's men?"

"AYE!" The crew answered.

"I'm not." Maisie smiled, raising her hand. Groves smacked it down. "Hey! Barbossa, he hit me!" She complained. Barbossa didn't notice her whimpers.

"Aye! Double-reef the mizzen topsail and hoist it up! Haul her close! Stave on ahead!"

"Oh! I know how to do that!" Maisie smiled, running to the mizzen ratline. She scurried up it with skill and made her way across the foot line, followed by the crew. "Alright, boys! Two...Six...Heave!* Good!" She ordered, leading them. Maisie missed climbing the Pearl's rigging with Jack. There was something so peaceful about the way the Pearl pitched. It had a gentle sway to it, making running through the rigging a breeze. She shook the daydream out of her mind and climbed back down.

"Mrs. Sparrow!" Groves called from the helm.

"Take in the starboard sheet, dude! C'mon! Faster! GAH!" Maisie ignored Groves and ran over to the confused sailor, tightening the sheet herself.

"MRS. SPARROW!" Groves yelled angrily.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, you're grumpy today, aren't you?" Maisie climbed the stairs to the helm.

"You've been ordered to your cabin, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel like an old lady."

"Alright, _miss._ You've been ordered to remain in your cabin until notified otherwise. Come with me." Groves grabbed her upper arm and dragged her below. He shoved her into the cabin and locked the doors.

"No. NO!" Maisie banged on the doors. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND LOCKING ME UP? I HATE YOU, MR. SQUINTY GRUMPY PANTS!" She called. She heard Groves chuckle and leave. "Damn it!" She kicked a book that had ended up on the floor. She picked it up. _The Complete History of Pirates._ Sighing, she sat down on the bed and flipped open the book.

**_There you have it! Sorry for shortness/long update! D: I've been soooooooooooo busy!_**

**_*_Two...Six...Heave:**_ Fun little sailing fact! The order "Two, six, heave!" actually comes from the cannoneers. Each cannon was assigned 6 or 7 people (can't remember exactly). Now, when a cannon is fired, it jumps back about 3-5 feet. So, after they swabbed and loaded it, cannoneer #2 and #6 would (by using ropes attached to it) have to haul it back out of the cannon port to be fired again! Whew! There you have it! _

_**I've been thinking I'll add little facts from now on! :D**_

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~**


	12. Dominoes, Frogs, and Reunion and Update

**_Hello all! Sooo sorry for the long update! I had planed to update yesterday, but I got pulled into this huge black-tie Beverly Hilton event last night. It was fun...kinda. There were a bunch of old people...Although, I met Adam Lambert and talked with him for a minute. He's really nice and complimented my dress. Anyway, off topic! Onto reviews, then!_**

**Sarala23:**_ I know! It's annoying! I don't like being locked up! *shakes head with you* Norry shouldn't have kept it from her. :D_

**Flik:**_ I know! You are definitely not going to be quiet! But, you had to convince him to let you come. I know! I'm hurrying! And I'm awaiting the arrival of my exciting parcel! :D_

**LORI:**_ Yes, Norry is taking good care of Flik. I know! I want Jack to rescue me too! I don't like being with __Mr. __Squinty Grumpy Pants. Haha, yes, I'm going to strangle the bloody bitch! GRRR! Oh yes! Thank you for liking me! It means a lot! :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ Oh, magical person! You reviewed twice! *parties* Thank you for being patient! Haha, indeed. I'm not a man and I'm not King George's man either. O.O GILLETTE/GROVES/NORRY LIZARDS! *spazzes* Oh yes, and Larry! That is awesome! If you haven't already, like me on facebook and post pictures of the lizards! I'm Kate Cresteagle and I have a cool hat. There are pics of my character on the facebook page! Go Pirates Online! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ Oh, I can't wait either! I really wish I could kill her, but I need the tension for a little bit longer! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ OMG YOU UPDATED! *runs in circles waving arms* Thank you, thank you, thank you! Yes, someone needs to ductape Preggers's mouth shut! :D_

**Malcolm Young Fan:**_ Ugh, writer's block sucks. Haha yes, Mr. Squinty Grumpy Pants! If you have a nickname for him or Gillette, let me know! :D_

**Zonakist:**_ Yay for surprises! Yes, Tori will get a guy. Just you wait! :D_

_**Thank you all for being so patient! I apologize once again for the long update. Agh! I won't keep you waiting any longer. But, because I have, I've made it really long! SO READ:**_

Forest Place

Tori hit the ground on her left side when Alejandro shoved her forward. She writhed around, trying to get her arms free as Alejandro turned to his men.

"_El campamento, ahora_!" He looked at the Turners. "This is where we will make camp. Please, have a seat while we wait." He waved to a few men who brought forth some chairs.

"TREES!" Sarah squealed, happy to see land.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Daniel poked his sister and ran off.

"Daniel! Sarah! Get back here!" Erin called after her hyper children. They didn't listen to her and continued running around. Daniel was dodging between men with poles and tents and chests, Sarah close behind. He took a sharp left and knocked into a man. The man dropped the front end of the pole, causing the other man behind him to stumble to his right, dropping the pole and hitting the toe of a man carrying a chest who dropped it and hopped holding his wounded foot into a man carrying water who spilled it on an officer who got really mad and when he turned around, tripped another man who fell into the half-made tent that covered the rest of the men in the area in canvas and causing all of the dust and leaves to fly up in a big cloud. (Whew! Run-on sentence! Deal with it!) Erin face palmed. Daniel turned around and looked at them.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" He laughed, running again.

"Ugh...Will..." Erin turned to Will who stood up from his chair and chased after his son. "Sorry." She forced a smile at Alejandro.

"It is alright. I used to be wild when I was young." He smiled.

"You? Wild? You've got to be joking." Tori said at her place at his feet. He looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Will you let me go, please? Where the hell am I going to run off to?"

"You tell me."

"Ugh...I hate you Handle-Bar Mustache Man." Tori glared.

"Eh, the feeling is mutual." He said casually.

"You hate me? I thought you had the hots for me, dude."

"You? Please. You are far too unpredictable."

"Oh, that's good to know. Now will you please let me go?

"No."

"I hate you."

"I hate you." Alejandro stated.

"I hate your boots." Tori said, looking at the boots that were eye-level with her.

"I hate your hair."

"I hate your hat."

"I hate your vest."

"I hate your mustache." Tori glared.

"Eh..._Pequeña zorra_!" Alejandro fumed.

"What did you call me?" Tori yelled.

"STOP IT!" Erin came between them. "Calm down. Please. You're giving me a headache." Erin went back to her chair.

"Will you _please_ let me go?" Tori said after a moment of awkward silence.

"No."

"You'll pay for this, Mustache Man. You'll wish you've never been born." Tori muttered, and continued to struggle against her bonds.

Whitecap Bay

"Let go of me, Redhead Razor Man." Maisie said, yanking her arm out of Gillette's grip as he tried to manhandle her. "Oh geez. Jack..." She breathed, looking at the mess of a beach, knowing that Jack must've caused it. Wood and stone scattered the beach along with the occasional mermaid carcass.

"Oh, Lord. Is that-?" Groves muttered as Barbossa poked a carcass with his peg leg.

"Mermaid." Gibbs nodded. He turned to Barbossa. "Give up this madness, now."

"I cannot. Ever walk on the beach, look back and see your footsteps in the sand? It's like that. Except the footsteps lie before me."

"Footstep, actually." Maisie piped up, smirking. Groves growled and clamped a hand over her mouth. She screamed and flailed, eventually biting his hand.

"Ow! You little-" Groves went to grab her again when Gibbs stepped in.

"Shut it! The both of ye!" He glared at Groves. "C'mere, lass." He offered a hand to Maisie who took it. Gibbs walked her over to Barbossa who was face palming. On the way there, she turned back and stuck her tongue out at Groves. He rolled his eyes and ran up behind them.

"Whitecap Bay, sir. We must hasten-" He started, but they heard shouting and gunfire. They turned around to see the Providence swarmed with mermaids. The ship began keeling as the mermaids flooded it, wailing and attacking.

"We travel by foot. Gibbs, I require a heading." Barbossa said, turning his back to the scene.

"Sir. The men-" Groves started.

"They're screwed." Maisie shrugged.

"Aye, they be dead already." Barbossa agreed.

"They don't sound dead."

"That so?" Barbossa pulled out his pistol. "I hear nothing but...seagulls. Nesting. What is it you hear, Mister Groves? What is it our beloved King George Augustus, Duke of Luneburg, et cetera, et cetera would hear?" Barbossa asked. Groves eyed the pistol.

"Seagulls. Nesting. Nothing more." He gulped.

"Could be pelicans." Gillette added. Barbossa moved his pistol to Gillette.

"Or penguins!" Maisie smiled. Barbossa looked at her, but pointed the pistol at Gibbs.

"Heading, Gibbs?" He asked. Gibbs looked over and watched as the Providence was pulled under. "Your head or my heading, by the Powers! I'll have me one or the other, I don't care which!" Barbossa growled. Gibbs looked at him fearfully before turning and leading them up a path.

The Siren

"There it is, mate. Whitecap Bay." George said, handing the telescope to Norry. Norry peered through and calculated.

"What in God's name happened?" He muttered, eyeing the rubble.

"Oh! It was the pissed-off fish ladies!" Flik smiled, joining Norry at the helm.

"Fish ladies? You mean...you mean mermaids?" George gasped.

"Yeah. Those things. Are you sure we should go near that place? What if the fish ladies attack us?" Flik asked, looping her arm through Norry's.

"They've gone. They won't be coming back anytime soon, either." Norry said, scanning the area. He collapsed the telescope and turned to his men. "Lower the longboat!"

Forest

"Be nice to have a map right about now." Barbossa muttered as they slashed their way through the vines.

"Be nice to have a ship." Gibbs shot back. Maisie squealed and pointed to Gibbs's shirt. Barbossa looked at her oddly before following her gaze to the little red and black frog on Gibbs's shirt.

"STOP!" He yelped. Gibbs froze. "Hold very still. Ye dare not let it touch your skin." Barbossa pulled on his gloves and took out a pair of tweezers. He snagged the frog and dropped it into a jar, adding it to his collection. Maisie and Gibbs eyed him.

"What? What be wrong with an older man having a hobby?" He shrugged. "What are you stopping for? Eh? Push on!" He ordered to the exhausted landing party.

"Perhaps we should find a place to sleep, sir. The men are very tired." Groves said.

"you can sleep when you're dead! PUSH ON! Fortune continues to favor us!" Barbossa called, raising the jar to inspect the frog. "_Dendrobates auratus._" He smiled and continued forward. Maisie held back, letting the party pass her before she darted into the forest. She made her way up a hill, coming up onto a sandy beach. Apparently, Barbossa spotted her, and stalked behind her. Maisie ran across the beach towards a large archway of stone. She peered up at it, spotting Ponce de Leon's ship melded into a rock on a cliff. She smiled to herself before taking a seat at the shore. She tugged off her boots and stared at the water.

"Ye know, you're just like your husband." Barbossa said behind her. She yelped and turned to face him. He nodded and (after a bit of a struggle) took a seat next to her. "Jack's a good man, no doubt in that. He's just...unpredictable." He smiled, the old piratey Barbossa coming to the surface. She smiled back.

"He is a good man." Maisie agreed, looking back at the surf.

"I always thought he needed something to balance him out. I'm glad he found you, lass." Barbossa said. She nodded, her eyes remained glued to the water. After a couple of minutes of silence, Barbossa (with Maisie's help) stood and made his way to Ponce de Leon's ship.

"You're not going up there, are you?" She asked, eyeing his peg leg.

"Aye. I must. Surprisingly enough, havin' this wooden leg has it's advantages."

"It does?"

"Aye. Now you stay down here and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Blackbeard." With that, Barbossa turned and quickly began making his way up the cliff.

"No...I don't wanna wait for Blackbeard. He's scary!" She whined after him.

"Shut ye trap and wait! Give me a signal when he's here! Don't make a noise! And don't tell him I'm up here either!" He called. Maisie stomped her foot and hid in the bushes. The next day, Maisie awoke to someone running. She perked her head up and crouched behind a bush, watching. The man tripped on a vine and fell on his face. He growled at his and whacked it with his sword before standing up. Maisie gasped. She jumped out of the bushes and ran after him.

"JACK!" She squealed. He spun around.

"Mai..." Jack breathed. Maisie sprinted, running into the comfort of his arms.

"Oh my god, Jack! I've missed you!" She hugged him tightly.

"My beautiful Mai." He too embraced her tightly. He pulled away slightly so he could kiss her passionately. When they parted, they embraced each other again. "No one hurt you, did they, luv?" Jack asked.

"No. What about Preg-I mean-Angelica?" Maisie looked up. He cringed.

"Ugh. Tried to kiss me every waking minute."

"Oh, how horrible for you." Maisie said sarcastically.

"Aye. It was terrible. The only lips I want me lips on are yours, dearie." Jack smiled, leaning down and kissed her again. "How did you get here?"

"That goddamn Spanish slut, Big Nose bitch pushed me overboard." Maisie growled.

"I knew it." He muttered. She looked at him oddly. "I knew you wouldn't 'lean too far and fall overboard.' It's not like you, even as clumsy as you are." Jack said.

"Gee, thanks. C'mon. I found a ship!" Maisie smiled, taking his hand and leading him towards Ponce de Leon's ship.

"The Santiago. Famously captained by Ponce de Leon. Very good, luv. How'd you find it?"

"I dunno. I just did. C'mon! LAST ONE TO THE TOP'S A ROTTEN EGG!" She screamed, running and starting up the cliff.

**_Ok! There you have it! A nice, long chapter to make up for my absence! I promise I'll be updating more often! _**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~**

**UPDATE 8/20: _Hey guys! So sorry Chapter 13 has been taking so long. I've been having to get ready for school and I moved to a new archery range and everything's crazy! Also, a last minute family trip crept up, but it's only for a few days. Once I get back, nothing shall stop me in finishing Chapter 13 for you all to enjoy! Thank you guys for being so patient! I'll update soon! :D_**

**_~Mai~_**


	13. TeeterTotters, Quickies, and Kicks

**_Hello all! How are you? I'm good and addicted to Pirates Online! THANK THE INTERNET GODS! I was worried I wouldn't be able to update due to loss of Internet on my vacation. But no! There's wi-fi here! Huzzah!_**

**_On a more serious note, a good friend of mine: _wizardingpotato, _got a flamer the other day on her story. I know she works hard on her story, and this person was just so mean. Not cool, dude. Not cool. And that goes for anybody. Putting other people's stories down isn't especially nice and it hurts their feelings. I had to convince Potato to stay on FanFiction! Moral of this little story: if you don't like a story, don't read it._**

**_Anyway...onto reviews!:_**

**grapejuice101:**_ Yes! They are back together! I hated the separation too... :D_

**Flik:**_ WOOO! SHARKIE! Haha, Tori and Alejandro. I absolutely love my package, thank you so much! Yours should be on its way soon. Just need to tape it up! Do you mind sending me your address again? Can't wait for more Pirates Online! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ I love reunions too! Yes. You hate Alejandro. Unless, of course, you want to like him? I dunno, but you two seem kinda cute with your bickering! Let me know! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ *joins into the loon dance* Yay! *epic fist bump* Oh, thank you! And I'm so glad you updated! You must update again soon! UPDATE! *dramatic eye twitch.* :D_

**Sarala23:**_ Yes! The domino effect! Yes, Alejandro was quite rude. And oh my. You really dislike Preggers don't you? So do I! Burn, Preggers! BURN! :D_

**LORI:**_ Yay we're back together! Oh yes she is! You'll see what Preggers gets! :D_

**Malcolm Young Fan:**_ Haha! It feels like it's been long! Oh, thank you! I love that part too! :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ OMG! I HAVE INTERNET HERE TOO! Although I'm not at a camp. Oh cool! Hello, Ally! How are you? No...NO! HOW COULD YOU LOSE IT? *cries* Hehe. Well, I hope you had fun at the concert! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister:**_ Yay you're back! Yes, Angelica tried to steal my hubby. Haha! I will try repeating that sentence five times! Oh thank you! Glad you liked it! :D_

**grace:**_ I know! Hahaha! Yes, Erin and Will got married in Hyper Obsession! Didn't you read it? Anyway, yes, we need another writing party and LOTR commentary! :D_

_**Alrighty! I've posted new pictures of Lady Electricity and I playing Pirates Online on my Facebook page, so check it out! Don't forget to like me and Lady Electricity on the Book of Face! :D**_

_**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**_

The Santiago

"Ugh...Jack...I'm...tired...EUH!" Maisie collapsed as soon as they reached the ship. Jack patted her bum half-heartedly as he too was exhausted.

"C'mon, luv. A few more steps then we can rest." He panted. They poked their heads through the floorboard into the captain's cabin. "Ponce de Leon." Jack nodded to the skeleton on the bed. Maisie cringed.

"If forty pirates dreamt forty nights of treasure, it wouldn't match the contents of this room." Barbossa said from the shadows. They looked over to see him sitting casually in an armchair.

"You." Jack glared at him.

"You." Barbossa shot back.

"No, you!"

"I was here first. You, why are you here? And Mrs. Sparrow, why didn't you give me the signal?" Barbossa glared at Maisie.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Barbossa! Jack's coming!" She smiled, waving her arms like a weird bird. He rolled his eyes and focused his attention to Jack.

"Why are you here?"

"Blackbeard sent me. Why are you?" Jack asked.

"Silver chalices." Barbossa grinned. Jack took a step forward and all of a sudden, the ship began to creak and shift like a teeter-totter.

"Back! Back! Balance it out! The whole ship'll slide down." Barbossa scowled. They all arranged themselves so the ship would even out.

"Right then." Jack picked up a large gold plate. "So we each choose an item of approximately equal wait, then-" The ship began to shift again, Maisie tumbling over and hitting her back.

"OUCH! Jack, but the damn plate back!" She growled.

"Aye, we touch nothing." Barbossa agreed. Jack put it down and as he did, a chest slid out from underneath the bed.

"What about that?" Jack asked, eyeing the chest.

"The chalices." Barbossa followed his gaze. He took a step back and the ship tilted, the chest sliding towards him.

"No fair, Hat Man!" Maisie picked up a totem (because she was much smaller than Barbossa) and ran backwards, causing the ship to shift towards her. Barbossa growled and picked up a small desk, taking another step back and shifting the ship again. Maisie and Jack stumbled forward.

"Why do you get to look first?" Jack complained as the chest landed at Barbossa's feet. Jack stepped forward, forcing Barbossa to switch places with him in order to balance the ship out.

"Fine, then." Barbossa knocked over the nearby piano, and Maisie and Jack slipped and hit the ground. Barbossa regretted his decision and had to kick the chest past Maisie and Jack to rebalance the ship again. They got on their hands and knees and crawled to the chest. Barbossa and Jack slammed their hands down on the lid at the same time.

"Together." They agreed in unison. They opened the chest.

"Empty." Jack stated, disappointed. He lifted out a rock that was put in the chalice's place.

"The Spanish." Barbossa spat.

"They're ahead of us, mate." Jack said, putting the rock down. They heard the crunching of parchment.

"What's that?" Maisie asked, snatching the parchment and unfolding it. She read it out loud:

_"Maisie, I sure hope you find this._ Oh my god, it's from Tori." Maisie said, recognizing the handwriting. "_There's something I need to tell you. After we parted ways, I went after the Fountain myself and happened to stumble upon this ship. Oh, and by the way, Gibbs burned the map. I think he's getting to that age where he's old and confused. Anyway, off topic. I've only got a couple seconds to write this because the Spanish just showed up. I can't get out with the chest or either of the chalices, so I decided to separate them. One chalice is underneath the covers by Ponce de Leon's left leg. Take the chalice and keep it away from the Spanish. I've got to go, and I hope to see you soon!_

_-Tori._

"Well, there we go then." Maisie folded the letter up again. She looked around and spotted Jack and Barbossa on the bed next to Ponce de Leon, fighting over the chalice. "Boys...boys, stop it. BOYS! PUT THE FREAKING CUP DOWN!" She barked. They froze and dropped the chalice.

"I'll have a look at that map. If it's what I fear..." Jack said, leaning over and looking at the map in Ponce de Leon's skeletal hand. Maisie climbed up onto the bed next to Jack.

"Oooh...Jack. This is so comfy." She stretched out. "I want one of these..." She batted her eyelashes.

"What's wrong with the bed we have, luv?" Jack asked.

"The mattress is kinda lumpy."

"So?"

"So, it's uncomfortable. I have nowhere to lay that's soft."

"You can always lay on me." Jack smiled. She blushed and sat up a bit, snuggling into him.

"Mmm, comfy..." She sighed. He kissed the top of her head. Barbossa cleared his throat to break the couple up. Jack re-examined the map.

"The Fountain." Barbossa nodded.

"Aye. The Spanish know the path. I wonder why they left this behind..." Jack tried to take the map out of Ponce de Leon's hand but the skeleton's head moved to look Jack in the eye. It was beyond creepy. Jack retracted his hand. Ponce de Leon turned his head back to the map. Jack and Maisie looked at each other with wide eyes.

"They know the path...but I also see where they'll likely make camp." Barbossa said, nodding to a little fort drawn on the map.

_Later that night._

Jack, Maisie and Barbossa lay on a little ridge looking down onto the Spanish camp.

"It's Erin!" Maisie whispered, elbowing Jack excitedly. Sure enough, Erin, Will, the twins, and Tori were all sitting at a little table. From what she could see, Tori looked extremely pissed off as she sat next to Alejandro.

"Jack! Maisie!" Gibbs called behind them as the rest of Barbossa's party joined them on the ridge.

"Gibbs! I was just on my way to come break you out of jail!" Jack smiled. Gibbs glared at him. "You stole me map!" Jack realized, smacking Gibbs upside the head.

"Best we be starting...now." Barbossa nodded and the small group made their way towards the camp.

The Camp

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP?" Erin yelled at Alejandro and Tori. They were at it again, bickering and insulting each other. "Can you please be quiet for five minutes. Five minutes is all I ask. Please..." Erin rubbed her temples. Tori bit her bottom lip to keep from speaking but couldn't control herself.

"You still owe me a new shirt." Tori blurted out glaring at Alejandro, who ripped her sleeve when they started flailing their arms at each other. Alejandro narrowed his eyes at her and took a sip of his wine.

"I owe you nothing."

"Oh yes you do! Do you know how much this cost me?" They were at it again.

"You actually paid for that? I thought you stole it off of some drunk with no taste."

"This is tasteful!"

"That? Please!"

Erin slammed her forehead against the table, groaning.

The Forest

Jack, Maisie, Barbossa and Gibbs snuck through the trees. Jack took Maisie's hand and tugged her back behind a tree. She was about to protest but was silenced when Jack's urgent lips were on hers. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He broke the kiss slowly.

"God, I've missed you. Been waiting too long to do that." He smiled, keeping his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you too. Oh! Look what I found!" She dug around in her little bag, pulling out a book. "It has us in it!"

"_The Complete History of Pirates._" Jack read the cover. "Where'd you find this, luv?"

"In Mr. Squinty Grumpy Pants's cabin." She answered. He looked at her confusedly. "Groves. I stole it from Groves. Look inside, I marked the page." She urged. He flipped it open and quickly shut it.

"That picture doesn't flatter you at all, luv. Why should I look at that when I have you right here in front of me?" He explained, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She shrugged and snuggled into him more. "Now what do you say to us finding a patch of grass and-"

"Jack." Maisie raised an eyebrow. "We don't have the time for...that."

"I'll make it quick!" He said, putting on the puppy-dog face and leaning down to suck on her neck. She moaned with pleasure as his left hand got lost in her hair and his right lifted her leg around his waist, allowing him to grind into her. "What do you say?" He breathed in her ear.

"Fine." She huffed. "It better be a quickie, though." Maisie warned. He grinned from ear to ear and was undoing her buttons in a flash.

Another Forest!

Norry groaned and sat up. He rubbed his neck and made his way out of the small tent. He leaned against a tree trunk, crossing his arms and watching Flik prepare dinner for his crew. By this time, it was obvious she was pregnant, and she put a hand to her lower back as she tried to straighten up.

"Need some help, darling?" Norry suddenly appeared by her side.

"Sure...ow. Why don't you get that plate and put it with the others." She motioned with a weak hand as she began breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Norry asked, looking into her eyes.

"Oh my freaking unicorns. It's kicking! The baby's kicking!" Flik smiled, then winced when another kick came. Norry put a hand to her stomach and felt the little kick. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

"Now will you take the plate in?" She asked as they parted. Norry stood up and Flik had the chance to study his bare torso. He came back and put his hands on his hips, studying his lazy crew.

"Alright, gentlemen! Once we're done with dinner, strike camp and get ready to head out!" Norry ordered. He flopped back down next to Flik and put his hand on her stomach, feeling a kick. "He's quite powerful, isn't he?" He smiled.

"Yeah...A bit too powerful! YEE-OW! That one hurt!" Flik winced. Norry scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. Flik eyed the stew she was working on and pulled out of Norry's grasp.

"DINNER EVERYONE!" She called, and the crew came rushing forward.

Spanish Camp

"Stealth over force." Jack stated. "Me and Mai will take it from here, on account of your condition." He nodded to Barbossa's peg leg. "You don't get termites, do you?" He added in an undertone.

"Appreciate your concern, Jack. But I'll be keeping you company, all the same." Barbossa said. He turned to Groves. "Hold here. Wait for my signal."

They made their way closer to the camp.

"Your sword smells funny." Jack noted randomly as they crawled on the ground.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed. "Poison. From the innards of poisonous toads. Just a scratch, and ye'd be dead within minutes." He explained.

"You mind pointing that thing the other way?" Jack glared. They reached an old stone doorway and studied the camp.

"What are you doing, Peg Leg?" Maisie asked, watching Barbossa's movements.

"Aye. You look funny." Jack added.

"Planning an escape route. Isn't that how you do it?" Barbossa said, his eyes still studying the camp.

"Yes. Or...sometimes, we just, improvise." Jack darted off with Maisie close behind.

Jack whispered in Maisie's ear and pushed her lightly towards the camp. She sprinted off and disappeared behind a tent.

"Watch this." Jack grinned to Barbossa who finally caught up with him. All of a sudden, the Spanish soldier who was polishing the single chalice froze, and tumbled out of his chair. Maisie snatched up the chalice before it could clatter on the table. A poison dart stuck out of the Spaniard's neck. She grinned and tossed the chalice to Jack, who tucked it away.

"Now what?" Barbossa asked.

"We stroll out. Slow and steady. Like you belong." Jack explained, strutting forward. Maisie and Barbossa followed. They passed an officer who did a double take and drew his sword. Two more Spaniards joined him, but Jack and Maisie defeated them easily. Continuing forward, they rounded a corner only to come face to face with a bunch of soldiers, muskets aimed.

"Oh crap." Maisie muttered as they were taken captive.

**_WHEW! There you have it guys! I'll update again as soon as I get back!_**

**_~PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~_**


	14. CONTEST!

**_Hello everyone! How are you? Good? I hope so! Well, this update is to announce a CONTEST I am having! _**

**_-insert: ooo-aaaah-_**

**_So, what I want from you guys is an ALTERNATIVE ENDING to Hyper Obsession. If you win, you will have your chapter ADDED to the actual Hyper Obsession!_**

**_ This is your take on what could have happened! So add characters, destroy characters (*cough cough* Flat Face *cough*), do whatever you like! Some suggestions are: Will and Erin's wedding night, Maisie and Jack's wedding night, Flik and Norry's wedding night, Tori's adventures, and what happened to Barbossa. If you have another idea, go for it! I can't wait to hear from you!_**

**_DIRECTIONS: _**

**_1. Write your chapter. It should be between 1,200 and 3,000 words on a document. _**

**_2. Email me the document at maisieirvette27 gmail . com._**

**_3. Wait for your confirmation email. I will email you back saying I got the document and I've read it. Perhaps a nice little review and personal note will be on there! :D_**

**_GOOD LUCK!_**

**_*Contest begins September 1st and ends September 20th*Anyone is eligible*_**


	15. Untied, Palm Trees, and Stories

**_Hello everyone! So sorry for the long update. School started and my updates may become spotty. But let's hope not! Anyway, onto reviews!_**

**(): **_Yes, flamers are bad. :D_

**Flik:**_ Yay you got your shirtless Norry! Ooo, pregnancy hormones acting up...that could be fun! Got your address and the package should be on your way soon! :D_

**LORI:**_ Yes, they are very immature. Jack's always immature. :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ ALEJANDRO! Yes, those foreign men are so...attractive...heeeeee. Right! You shall have Alejandro! :D_

**Malcolm Young Fan:**_ Haha, I loved that part too! Oh, thank you! I don't know if they've been as funny lately, but I'm glad you enjoy it! :D_

**BlooperLover: **_I just started school. Ugh! Yay for new lizards! Did you get one? :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ Why, thank you! YOU MUST UPDATE! *dramatic eye twitch* I'm dying here! *collapses to the ground, writhing* Help meeeeeee! *dies* The only way you can revive me is by updating! :D_

**Sarala23:**_ Yes, I did know that. It happened with my aunt. Lol, Twilight! I learned that Bella is really annoying and I want to kill her more than Flat Face or Preggers. Haha! Ish is cool! Add it to anything and it sounds awesome-ish. Changing your username? Hm...They're all good names...I can't decide! AH! Ish. :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister:**_ YES! I updated! Gibbs is old and confused. He needs to go to a retirement home. Oh no, you got a flamer? Gimme their name and I'll get them for ya! Haha, they don't SEEM to work out, but somehow they always do! :D_

**_Also, THE CONTEST HAS BEGUN! I hope to get a bunch of entries!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~**

Spanish Camp

"Let them go right now, Mustache Man!" Erin demanded as she strode into the tent. "And for goodness sakes, untie Tori now!"

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Mrs. Turner." Alejandro shrugged.

"Why not?"

"One, I do not trust Victoria." Her name rolled off his tongue so beautifully, it made Tori shudder. She shook her head and glared at him from where she was sitting across from him. "And two, catching Jack and Maisie Sparrow is rather easy I hear. But keeping them kept is quite difficult so I'll be keeping my men on them."

"Ok, I understand about Jack and Mai. But keeping Tori tied up this long is just ridiculous. Untie her now." Erin said. Alejandro turned to face her. He eyed her before he turned to Tori. He stood up and walked over to her chair. He bent down and undid the knot, freeing her hands finally. Tori rubbed her wrists and was about to get up when he whispered in her ear.

"If you try to escape me this time, know that I will not hesitate to shoot." Alejandro growled. He straightened and went back to his chair. Tori sighed and slumped back into her chair. Alejandro raised his eyes to her.

"Oh, come on." Tori rolled her eyes. "You're not going to be monitoring my every little movement, are you?" Alejandro glared at her and returned to his map. Tori sighed and picked up a fork from the table and started twirling it between ther fingers. Alejandro raised his eyes again.

"Victoria..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You're worried about a fork? Stop being so paranoid, Mustache Man!" Tori snapped, dropping the fork.

Erin had returned to Will and the twins. The twins left their grip around Will's legs and ran to Erin.

"Mommy!" Daniel complained. "I wanna go home."

"I know, sweetheart. Me too. We'll be home soon." Erin whispered, patting his head. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and Alejandro swearing.

"GET BACK HERE!" He screamed, chasing after Tori who attempted an escape. He drew his pistol but hesitated. Shaking his head and cursing, Alejandro sheathed his weapon and ran after Tori.

"Ah, crap!" Tori muttered as she was tackled to the ground. Alejandro hovered over her, hands on each side of her head.

"I told you not to run away from me again." He said when he caught most of his breath. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Now you will pay." His lips crashed down onto hers and Tori squirmed underneath him for a moment before relaxing into the urgent kiss. She sighed and reached up to pull him closer. Her left leg made its way around his waist.

"Oh...kay..." Erin muttered, watching the scene. "Well, never saw that coming."

"Oh, Alejandro!" Tori breathed between kisses. "I've always loved that mustache!"

He smirked against her lips and pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I never want you to leave me again." Alejandro said. Tori smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

Spanish Camp Palm Trees

Maisie and Jack were tied to one palm tree while Barbossa had his own a few feet away.

"How's that escape route working?" Jack glared.

"Here's your chance to improvise." Barbossa shot back.

"Working on it. Might be able to get a hand loose...Luv, see if you can get free. You have tiny hands."

"My hands aren't that tiny!" Maisie complained. Jack shot her a look. "Fine..." She began wriggling her hands. Barbossa reached forward and began unscrewing his peg leg.

"Oh you've got a knife! That's very good." Jack noted.

"Better." Barbossa smirked as he removed the peg leg, revealing a rum bottle inside. He took a sip.

"I want one of those..." Jack looked as though he were a kid, jealous of someone's new toy.

"I'll get you one, honey. Now move over, you're squashing my arm." Maisie said. Jack scooted as much as he could to his left. Barbossa offered the leg to Jack, who gladly accepted it.

"Here's to revenge, sweet and clear." Jack said.

"Revenge?" Barbossa raised an eyebrow.

"Come, come, Hector. If you'd wanted the chalices, you'd have seen they were missing and gone. You were lying and waiting. For Blackbeard." Jack explained.

"Oh?"

"King George, privateer, the wig. Cheep theatrical façade. Not buying it."

Barbossa thought for a moment before speaking. "You weren't there that night..."

"When the Pearl was lost?"

"Taken. Not lost. We were off the coast of Hispaniola when we came under attack. No provocation nor warning nor offer of parley. We were peppered with cannon fire. And then the sea beneath the Pearl began to roil. The Pearl was pitching and yawing violently. So violently we could not maneuver...could not man the cannons...so violently it actually came t my mind to give...the order."

Maisie and Jack looked at him.

"THE order! The order no man who calls himself captain ever dreams he'll be givin'! Abandon ship."

Maisie's and Jack's eyes darkened. The last time they heard those words, they were cuffed to the mast, ready to be eaten by the Kraken. Barbossa continued.

"But too late. The Pearl began to creak, every plank, every rail, every spar all at once, making a hellish noise like none I ever heard...and I have heard my share of hellish noises."

"Aye. As have I. Have you ever heard Mai when she's angry? I think I'm partially deafened from that one time we fought, luv." Jack smirked. Maisie glared at him with evil eyes and the smirk was immediately wiped off his face.

"The rigging had come to life. Our own ship, turned against us. Tangling me crew, wrapping around them like snakes...wrapping around...me leg. But my arms were free and my sword was at hand. I am the master of my ship, not Blackbeard. I am the master of my fate, _not_ Blackbeard! And so I did...what needed done. I...survived." Barbossa explained.

"So, you're not after the Fountain?" Maisie asked.

"I care not for King George, or tavern yarns that give hope fora healed limb. But I'd give my left arm for chance at Blackbeard."

"Not your right?" Jack smiled.

"I need me good arm to drive my poisoned blade through his heart."

"Well, I'll see you get the chance, mate." Jack nodded, wiggling his now free hands. He looked around before he tried to climb the trunk.

"AH! Jack! I'm still tied to you, you know!" Maisie complained.

"Oh, right." He sat back down and helped Maisie free. She wiggled out of the bonds and stood up. Jack began to climb up the tree. She bent down and helped Barbossa.

"How the blazes does he do that?" Barbossa muttered.

"I have no idea...C'mon." Maisie helped him up and they scurried over to where the rest of Barbossa's crew were waiting.

**_Ok, leaving it here. Ugh, having a bit of writer's block. Perhaps some of your entries will inspire me! Don't you worry, Flik and Norry will be starting off the next chapter!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~ENTER THE CONTEST!~**


	16. Stolen Shoes, Wet, and Wild Hogs

**_Hello my beautiful readers! How are you? I'm working my hardest to try and get these chapters up every week! So onto the reviews then!_**

**Flik: **_Woo hoo Spanish man! Lol. I enjoy playing Pirates Online with you and I'm happy you updated! :D_

**POTCfan98:**_ Hello there. Haha, well of course I'm Mai! That's the whole point! Yeah, I know the Mary Sue-ness. I'm working on it! Well, as for the romance, I've been asked by my readers to put them together. And I'm not an expert on grammar, but I hope it's not bad! Also, I usually write these late at night, which now I'm thinking is not such a good idea. LOL. Thank you for your feedback! :D_

**Zoek80:**_ Hi! *waves* I'm glad you liked it! :D_

**Zonakist:**_ Haha yay Tori! Yes, I kinda put that feeling out there for you all to feel! :D_

**awayintothestars:**_ O.O HI! Wait...who exactly are you? I'm sorry! I can't tell! I'm guessing either Emily or Grace :P Lol I'll read the Star Trek one. Oh yay it's entertaining! Oh no! Ice that ankle! :D_

**Malcolm Young Fan:**_ Haha! Well I hope you enjoyed it all the same! :D_

**Sithlord8665:**_ Hello! I haven't heard from you in a while! Hope everything is well! Just wait and see what happens next! :D_

**LORI:**_ Haha, yes Tori has her "hunk" now. :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ Oh, I hate it when that happens. NEW LIZARD! Yay! Oh, POTC marathon! That sounds like fun! Aww, please enter! Your reviews are so fun to read! I'd like to hear more! You can incorporate lizards! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ TORI AND ALEJANDRO! Haha, me too! Well, you don't need to write a lemon. O.O You can write about your adventures! And how you ran into the Spaniards! Or even what you did to piss Alejandro off! (You can add robots!) :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ I'm dying! Your story is worth it! Do you know how much of a cliff hanger you left? AN ENORMOUS CLIFF HANGER! LIKE A DINOSAUR! Haha yes! Woo hoo for sexual tension! :D_

**grapejuice101:**_ Haha yep! I hoped it was a surprise! :D_

_**Ok guys! Again, I hope everyone will enter the contest! It can be literally ANYTHING. Have Flat Face get transported back and hit by a bus! So please, please enter! **_

_**STORY TIME!**_

Spanish Camp (Sorry if it doesn't make sense. It's really confusing in the script.)

Maisie and Barbossa waited with his crew while Jack was up in the trees. Jack was bending a palm tree towards him with the rope.

"What the hell?" Maisie muttered to herself. Suddenly, Jack slingshotted off the palm tree. "Holy!"

"Fan out! Find them! Don't let them escape!" A soldier called to his men as the Spaniards began to look. Groves ran up to them with their swords.

"I'm guessing _that_ was the signal." He said, nodding towards the screaming Jack.

"Pretty much. Thanks Mr. Grumpy Pants." Maisie said, taking her sword from him and positioning herself behind a tree.

"There he is!" The guard called. Jack swooped down and knocked the guard away and vanished back into the night. Maisie looked up to Jack who nodded to her. She snuck around the group of guards and slipped quietly into the camp. She hurried into the tent where the chalices were sitting. She reached out for one when a voice stopped her.

"I KNOW YOU TOOK MY SHOE, DANIEL!" It was Erin. Maisie turned towards the voice and froze. "Those were really expen-MAI!" Erin stepped in and spotted her friend.

"Oh my god, Erin!" Maisie embraced her friend. "How are you? Where's Will?"

"I'm good. He's outside with the twins. How did you get here?"

"I might ask you the same thing. I thought you'd given up looking for treasure."

"Yeah, well I did, but Tori dragged the whole family into this."

"Tori? Where is she?"

"I think she is...um...with someone right now. Doing something..." Erin said, moving her hands to explain it.

"What? Oh..." Maisie looked at Erin and they both giggled quietly. "Who?"

"Alejandro, the Spanish leader."

"Oh, foreign..."

"But Mai, you shouldn't be here." Erin warned.

"I know. I'm just gonna take these and go, then." Maisie picked up the chalices.

"No!" Erin grabbed them back. Maisie looked at her oddly. "I'm sorry, Mai. But I can't let you. Alejandro will kill me if he ever finds out."

"Well then..." Maisie took the chalices back. "Don't let him find out. Say hi to everyone for me!" And with that, Maisie was out of the tent and gone into the night. Erin growled and eventually continued to look for her left shoe.

Forest Near the Spanish Camp

Norry peered down at the camp. "Spanish." He nodded to his men. "Make camp here." He ordered and went over to Flik who was leaning against a tree.

"Ow!" She hissed at a kick.

"Felicity, are you ok?" Norry asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes, I'm...No...OW!"

"I'll get you a chair." Norry said, turning. Suddenly, Flik felt wet. She looked down at her skirt which was soaked.

"HOLY SHIT! NORRY! NORRY, THE BABY'S COMING RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. Norry spun around and ran to her.

"Oh good God. Ok, keep calm. Breathe. Are you breathing. Deep breaths..." Norry advised somewhat frantically. "Are you calm? Stay calm."

"I am calm!" Flik snapped. "You need to take a chill pill, mister. Now help me have this baby!"

"Right. Uh..." Norry stared at her.

"Water would be nice!"

"Right! Water!" Norry yelled to one of his men to fetch some water while he helped Flik lay down.

Another Forest! (And yes, I'm making ^ a cliff hanger!)

"Dammit you stupid pig!" Maisie said as she once again fell on her face. Jack chuckled as he watched his wife chase after a wild hog. "AHA! OWNED!" She cheered as she tackled the hog. It squealed and writhed under her. Gibbs ran forward and restrained it with a rope.

"Oi! I have an idea!" Jack said, running forward. He pulled out the chalices and tied them to either side of the pig.

"You're joking, right?" Maisie glared. Jack just smiled and strutted forward. Maisie sighed and took the hog from Gibbs.

"This is my pet. I shall name it Bob." She smiled to herself as she walked forward. Bob began tugging and squealing. "No! No pulling! Bad Bob! Bad!" Jack and Gibbs looked back at her and laughed. Suddenly, they heard voices. Jack stopped behind a branch and waited. Maisie handed Bob to Gibbs and waited with Jack. Soon enough, Preggers popped her head out and Maisie made her move.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled, jumping out from behind the plant and punching Preggers in the face. Preggers stumbled backwards and swore in Spanish. "I told you you'd see me again." Maisie smirked.

"How...?" Preggers breathed. Jack emerged from the bush.

"You brought them?" Blackbeard said, coming up behind Preggers.

"Aye." Jack smiled and turned to show Gibbs trying to restrain the squealing Bob.

"You've found and accomplice." Preggers said.

"And the one-legged man. He is near, aye?"

"Aye. Now before I go just handing the chalices over, I've one or two conditions."

"Name your terms." Blackbeard sighed.

"Firstly, I'll be having my compass back. No, no, wait. That's secondly. Firstly, upon your word, you will never have your _daughter_ touch Mai ever again." He growled, spitting the name.

"That's right. Your _daughter_ pushed me overboard in hopes of getting the attention of my husband! You're gonna pay, bitch." Maisie pointed a finger at Preggers, and began walking forward when Jack pulled her back. "No! NO!" Maisie screamed as Jack swooped down and hefted her over his shoulder. She began pounding his back. "JACK! PUT ME DOWN! LEMME AT HER! LEMME AT HER!" Jack forced a smile as he restrained his shrieking wife.

"I'll make no vow to the likes of you, Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow." Blackbeard said.

"Well. Secondly, then, priorly firstly. I'll be having my compass back." Jack looked at him. "Come now. I deserve it. You have no idea how hard it was to catch that pig."

"Hey. I caught it and its name is Bob." Maisie said, now calm. Blackbeard nodded and Preggers took out the compass.

"Sorry, luv." He whispered quickly as he dropped her gently and caught the compass when Preggers tossed it at him.

"Fine, then, and thirdly. Mister Teach more famously known as Blackbeard, you are not the only man in possession of a tattered soul. As I reflect on my misdeeds, chief among them, I note how poorly I have treated my loyal First Mate there, Mister Gibbs."

"Aye, now that you bring it up-" Gibbs started, but Jack continued.

"Left him to rot in jail, I did. Without a second thought or remorseful tingle. Point being, I'll not subject him to the horrors to come. You'll let him go free." Jack concluded.

"Is that it?" Blackbeard sighed.

"I think so. Quick, or the pig runs. And good luck getting those chalices." Jack warned.

"Jack, if it's all the same to you, I'm just as happy to-" Gibbs tried to speak again, but this time Blackbeard interrupted him.

"Done." Blackbeard said. Gibbs freed the chalices from Bob and let him go.

"Be free, Bob! Be free!" Maisie called after the hog. Gibbs stepped forward and handed the chalices to Blackbeard. Jack helped Maisie up, and they all followed Blackbeard forward into the forest.

**_Hello! That's it for now! Don't forget to enter the competition! Please, please, please enter! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! *gets down and begs* Anyway..._**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~ENTER THE CONTEST!~**


	17. Rebecca, Chimes, and Fountains

**_Hi guys! I'm back! I promised you an update once a week, right? Well here it is!_**

**jump4joy13:**_ me gusta... :D_

**Masked Murderous Pirate: **_Oh nice name! I haven't quite yet. I've gotten super busy. I'll be sending them soon, though. :D_

**LORI: **_Haha! I wish I could've punched her too! Yes! Flik is having a baby! :D_

**Zonakist:**_ Haha! It's good to be happy for people! :D_

**Zoek80:**_ Hello! *waves* Haha! Bob says hello back! :D_

**Sithlord8665:**_ Oh damn schoolwork. I know! Hehe! Glad you're back-ish! :D_

**Malcolm Young Fan:**_ YES! THE PIG IS NAMED BOB! I like that name lol. :D_

**Flik: **_Hehe! BRILLO PADS! Lol I love that expression! Yes, we've met up! Foreign men...hehe...U AND NORRY ARE HAVING THE BABY! XD Yes, I know that pig on Cuba! I got trapped in a glitch with it once! Hope you get more ideas! XD_

**_Ok! Please, please, please enter the contest! _**

Forest Above Spanish Camp

"PUSH, FELICITY! PUSH!"

Flik gave one last hard push, and the baby slid out safely into the arms of its father.

"What is it?" Flik panted.

"A beautiful baby girl." Norry smiled as he knelt down and placed the baby in her arms. Flik began to tear up as she looked down at her newborn.

"She's so beautiful." Flik wrapped the girl with a spare blanket

"Just like her mother." Norry kissed the side of her head.

"Look, she has your nose." Flik said and Norry leaned down to inspect.

"That she does. What will we name her?"

"Hm...Well, I've been thinking already, and I've got one. Rebecca."

"Rebecca is a beautiful name." Norry smiled. "Welcome to the world, Rebecca Norrington."

Forest Outside Spanish Camp

"Alejandro, where are you taking me?" Tori giggled while Alejandro's hand as they trudged through the forest. He put a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet and they made their way down a rocky cliff into a cave-like area. They reached a dead end. Alejandro cursed in Spanish and shook his head.

"What? What is it? Alejandro?" Tori put a hand on his shoulder.

"The chalices. We need them to get through." Alejandro said, looking at the wall.

"Metal cups are going to get us through a wall of solid rock?" Tori joked. Alejandro began pacing.

"Come. Let's see if there's another way in." Alejandro said, taking her hand rather forcefully and they climbed up the decline and out of the cave.

Spanish Camp

"DANIEL JORDAN TURNER! PUT THAT DOWN!" Erin screamed. Daniel dropped the shoe and ran to his father who had just appeared.

"Daddy! Mommy's going crazy!" He said.

"Crazy?" Will smiled at Erin whose hair was tousled from hours of left shoe searching.

"I'm not crazy! I just want my shoe back!" Erin waved her arms. Will chuckled and looked down at Daniel.

"Daniel, give your mother her shoe back, please." He said. Daniel picked up the shoe and walked it over to his mother.

"Thank you." She sighed, finally putting the lost shoe back on her foot.

Cave (Note: I didn't like the Fountain in the movie, so I'm using my own ideas...)

"NYEAH!" Maisie slipped on a damp rock and landed on her ass. "Ouchie..."

"Ah. Dead end!" Jack called to the landing party before he went to help her up.

"Dead end?" Maisie asked.

"Yep."

"Jack," Preggers turned the corner and appeared. "I'm beginning to think you don't know where you're going."

"It's not the destination so much as the journey, they say." Jack smirked. "The chalices, if you please." The quartermaster stepped forward and handed Jack the chalices.

"Step back!" Maisie warned. The landing party exchanged looks before they scooted back. Jack raised his arms and banged the chalices together. A loud chime echoed through the cavern. He chimed them again. Maisie shook her head and face palmed.

"Jack." Preggers stepped forward. "Have you ever, in fact, seen with your own eyes, the Fountain of Youth?"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question." Jack smirked. Preggers just glared at him. "You know, I never actually said that we had."

Blackbeard bellowed in outrage and drew a pistol. He shot it, but Jack raised a chalice just in time, literally blocking the bullet. Blackbeard pulled out another pistol.

"Wait!" Maisie waved her arms. "Stop stop stop! Jack, give me the chalices." She held her hand out. He did so and she inspected them. Once chalice read "Aqua", the other one "de Vida."

"Aqua de Vida." She said and all of a sudden, a light shone from the wall behind them. It flared out, twisting and curling it's way around, eventually drawing an elaborate door on the wall. The outlines of the chalices were drawn last. Maisie looked at them for a second before placing the cups on the wall. The door leapt back and Maisie nearly fell on her face. "Whoa!"

"Interesting..." Jack stepped forward. They entered the vast room. The walls were lined with ancient, elaborate art and statues. The floor pattern had swirls, reminding them of water. Stepping further into the room, they spotted a stairwell leading up to the famed Fountain of Youth. Suddenly a gunshot went off, and Alejandro emerged out of the shadows. He blew the smoke from his pistol and tucked it away.

"...Help..." Maisie heard Tori's pained voice come from where Alejandro emerged. Alejandro looked back and shrugged, an evil smirk on his face.

"Tori?" Maisie asked frantically.

"...Here..." Tori's arm stuck out. It was covered in blood.

"TORI!"

**_Ok! There you have it! CLIFF HANGER! Woot woot! Ok guys, so don't forget to enter the contest! _**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~ENTER THE CONTEST!~**


	18. Blood, Hot Springs, and Sweet Revenge

**_I'm alive! Yes, so sorry for a looooooooooooong update! Got EXTREMELY busy with schoolwork and yadda yadda. Anyway, not going to keep you waiting for much longer. Onto reviews:_**

**Flik: **_YAY! It's updated! And yes, you had the baby! Haha yes, Erin is very protective of her shoes lol. WOO CLIFF HANGERS! You need to update soon, by the way! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ Yes, damn Alejandro! Woo! Decepticon put to good use! I like it! Haha! And the pineapple! Good choices! :D_

**Sithlord8665:**_ I know, those damn cliff hangers! It's a love/hate relationship with them! :D_

**Zoek80:**_ Yay for happy dances! *joins in happy dance* YUSSS! TWILIGHT ZONE ROCKS! :D_

**LORI:**_ Yes, I know! Poor Tori! Hahah, thank you! Isn't Erin very motherlike in the way she says Daniel's full name? I agree, Rebecca is a beautiful name. And as for the Hyper Obsession copies, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them. I just haven't had the time to package them and format them and everything. I'm terribly sorry. They should be there soon. And I'm paying for everything, so don't you worry about a thing. :D_

**Masked Murderous Pirate:**_ Love the name, again! Haha yes! I spent practically all summer on POTCO and writing FanFiction! :D_

**_There you go! So, so sorry for the long update once again! As for the Hyper Obsession copies, if you've ordered one, they should be on their way soon. (My brother was supposed to do them, but suddenly decided flying to Japan would be better. So now I'm stuck with trying to figure out how to format everything! I'M WORKING MY BUTT OFF, I GUARANTEE!)_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~ENTER THE CONTEST!~**

"TORI!" Maisie rushed to Tori's side. Alejandro had shot her in the side, dangerously close to the stomach. "Oh my god, Tori. You're gonna be ok. Just hold on."

"I shoulda seen it coming..." Tori muttered as Maisie tore the hem of her shirt. She wrapped it around Tori's wound.

"Come on, Tori! Get up!" Maisie said frantically as she tried to lift Tori. Tori had lost blood, lots of it. She sighed and put Tori back down. "JACK!" She screamed. Tears were running down her face now. Jack rushed over and hefted Tori into his arms.

"Get her to the Fountain, come on!" Maisie tugged on Jack's sleeve as they hurried up the steps. Jack set Tori down gently next to the pool of crystal blue water.

"Blue..." Tori said, her eyelids growing heavy.

"Tori, stay with me!"

"She'll be fine, luv." Jack whispered in Maisie's ear. "It's a clean shot."

"So? Can't you see? She's lost too much blood. Oh my god we need to get her to a hospital NOW!"

"A what?" Jack was confused.

"The Fountain! If we put the water on it, maybe it'll heal." Maisie said.

"It's worth giving it a try..." Jack agreed, dipping his hand in the water. "YEOW!" He quickly retracted it.

"What? What happened?"

"It's bloody hot!" Jack whined, cradling his hand.

"Shit..." Maisie cursed and began pacing. "It won't work without the ritual. PREGGERS!" Maisie scurried down the steps. Preggers crossed her arms and glared at her. "Gimme the tear." Maisie held out her hand.

"You expect me to just hand it over to you?" Preggers scoffed.

"Angelica, please. Don't ask me to watch my friend die." Maisie stared her down with dark eyes. Preggers shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"I don't have it."

Maisie's heart dropped. How could they not have it? They had it in the movie...

"The mermaid got loose and swam off before we could ever recover it." Preggers continued. "I am sorry."

"Sorry my ass!" Maisie grabbed Preggers by the collar. "Where the hell is it? I know you slashed preacher boy to get the mermaid to cry! But he lived and went back to see her. SO WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" Maisie screamed, shaking Preggers in the process. Blackbeard stepped forward and tore Maisie away from his daughter, restraining her. Maisie screamed and cried, writhing in his grasp.

"Oi!" Jack stood up from where he knelt next to Tori and began making his way down the stairs. "Hands off me wife!"

Blackbeard sighed and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Jack.

"Nobody moves." Blackbeard said, keeping his eyes trained on Jack and a firm grip on Maisie. "Now, I'll be the first to taste those waters. I could care less for your dying friend, Mrs. Sparrow. She will die a slow, painful death..."

"I think not." A familiar voice said. Blackbeard spun around to face Barbossa who had appeared with Erin, Will and the twins.

"Ah. The one-legged man." Blackbeard said.

"You brought him here!" Angelica said, glaring at Jack.

"Hmm, I guess I must've..." Jack smirked. Maisie had finally gotten out of Blackbeard's grasp and sprinted up the stairs next to Tori.

"Edward Teach. For crimes committed on the high seas, by the authority granted to me by His Majesty the King, and with a goodly amount of personal satisfaction, I hereby place you in the custody of the court and declare you my prisoner." Barbossa stated proudly. Blackbeard shrugged off his coat, readying himself to fight.

"My trick's over, is that it?" He said.

"Such crimes do include but are not limited to piracy, treason, murder, torture of a most heinous sorts, including the brutal theft of one used, twisted, hairy, right leg, including foot and five toes." Barbossa limped forward. Blackbeard drew his sword.

"You dare face this sword?"

"On land, aye." Barbossa growled, but drew his sword. Behind him, the rest of the landing party drew their weapons.

"Jack," Maisie turned to him. "We need to get a tear now or Tori's dead."

"Aye." Jack sighed.

"Keep an eye on her." Maisie said and bolted up, scurrying down the stairs and out the door. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears as she sprinted through the jungle. _Hot springs, hot springs..._She thought to herself, remembering the movie.

"HOT SPRINGS!" She cried, and raced towards the nearest one. "FISH LADY! MERMAID! SYRENA!" Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she searched the springs frantically. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She screamed and tried to kick it away until she noticed its owner. "Syrena..."

"Maisie." Syrena said, pulling herself out of the water to get a better view of the terrified Maisie.

"How do you know my name?"

"I saved you. When Angelica pushed you overboard, I guided you to the other ship." Syrena explained.

"Oh..." Maisie regained normal breathing. "Thank you."

"I know why you have come. You want a tear." Syrena said. Maisie nodded.

"Please. My friend, she's dying."

"Syrena! My God." They heard Philip stumble over. Syrena turned and looked at him. Her eyes began to fill with tears of joy. Having realized she was about to cry, Syrena quickly swam to the other side of the hot spring. She picked up a vial that Blackbeard must've left and dropped two tears into it. She swam back and pressed the vial into Maisie's palm.

"Take this." She closed Maisie's fingers over it. "Do not waste my tears." She warned, and darted back to Philip who had collapsed by the hot spring. Maisie tightened her hold on the vial and stood up.

Back at the Fountain, Jack held onto Tori's hand.

"Stay with me, luv. It's just a flesh wound...really!" He lied, trying to sound optimistic. Tori's eyes were closed and she was having trouble breathing.

"You dare face this sword?" Blackbeard said.

"On land, aye." Barbossa drew his sword.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Blackbeard screamed.

"Aye!" Barbossa agreed as the two sides raced forward.

"Be right back, luv." Jack said quietly to Tori as he stood up and hurried down a couple steps. "HOLD IT!" Everyone stopped and turned to face him. "We look to be evenly matched. So you'll fight against them, and they'll fight against you. All on account of just him-" He pointed to Barbossa, "-wanting to kill him." He pointed at Blackbeard. "Where's the sense?" Scrum shrugged. "Exactly. I say, let 'em fight each other while we lay back, watch, and place wagers. Aye?" There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Kill them!" Barbossa shouted, disregarding Jack.

"No quarter!" Blackbeard called and the two sides were at it again.

Maisie burst through another plant, crashing into something hard.

"Mai?" A familiar voice asked. Looking down, Maisie found that she had knocked Norry over.

"NORRY!" She smiled. Flik ran over with Rebecca in her arms.

"Maisie, what are you doing out here?" Flik asked.

"Wish I had time to tell you, but I gotta go now. Is that your baby?" Maisie said hurriedly. Flik nodded. "Congratulations." And Maisie was gone. Flik glared after her.

"Come on, let's follow." Norry said, standing up and taking Flik's hand, following the path of destroyed plants.

Maisie ran through the entrance but was stopped by a sudden outbreak of fighting. She ran around and up the steps.

"I got the tear." She panted, completely out of breath. "SCRUM! THE CHALICES! UP HERE!"

Scrum looked up from who he was fighting and ran up the steps.

"Scrum! Give the chalices to me!" Preggers called.

"Shut up, Preggers! Tori needs them more than you!" Maisie called back. Preggers growled and was about to say something when another dude came from behind and attacked her. Scrum arrived at the Fountain with the chalices. Maisie fumbled with them as she filled each with water and dropped a tear in the cup that read "de Vida".

"We don't have another person to be the sacrifice." Maisie realized. Jack nodded and pointed at Alejandro. "Good thinking." She smiled at Jack but when she turned to look back at Alejandro, he was gone. "Shit, where'd he go?" Maisie scanned the area for him. All of a sudden, she felt a chalice being torn from her hand. She spun around to see Scrum gulping down the chalice that read "Aqua".

"Oi!" Jack said.

"Save her. Now." Scrum panted. Maisie hesitated for a moment before bringing the other chalice to Tori's lips. With all the energy she had left, Tori took a few sips. Suddenly, Scrum dropped to the ground, light shining out of his form as though it were permeable. The light grew together into a ghost of Scrum. It then floated over and settled on top of Tori, eventually sinking into her skin. Tori's eyes shot open and she gasped and coughed. Looking down, the bleeding had stopped. Tori undid the makeshift bandage and pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach, bullet wound-free. Maisie smiled and hugged her friend.

"Why did Alejandro shoot you, Tori?" Maisie asked after she had helped her stand up.

"The bastard tricked me. He only wanted me to be on his side so I'll stop bugging him. And, he'd have someone to sacrifice." Tori growled. She looked Maisie up and down. "You got a gun? I'm gonna go kill that son of a bitch."

Erin held on tightly to the twins as the battle continued. All of a sudden, there was a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with Flik.

"Flik? What the hell are you doing here? OH MY GOD IS THAT YOUR BABY?"

"We ran into Mai earlier and so we decided to follow. And yes, this is Rebecca." Flik smiled. The two women huddled together with their children. All of a sudden, they heard marching.

"Ah, crap." Erin sighed as the Spaniards marched in, lead by Alejandro. Tori's blood pulsed with pure hatred as soon as she laid eyes on him. She went for her pistol but waited. She wanted it to be the right moment to kill him. A British soldier ran up and pulled out a huge British flag.

"This land, and all its attendant mystical properties, is hereby forever claimed in the glorious name of his Majesty King George the second-" All of a sudden, the soldier doubled over and dropped dead. Alejandro blew the smoke from his pistol.

"Someone make a note of that man's bravery." He sighed. He spotted Preggers who had snatched the chalices. "Senorita. The chalices, if you please."

Preggers hesitated and so two Spanish soldiers pushed her onto her knees. Alejandro tore the chalices out of her hand. Turning to a soldier, he whispered for him to find Tori.

"There is but one source of eternal life, and it is not these pagan waters." Alejandro threw the chalices on the ground, shattering them. Everyone looked shocked. "Men, destroy this profane temple. All of it. And bring me Victoria!" He ordered. The Spaniards ran around, tying ropes around statues and pulling them down, scratching the elaborate tapestries from the walls and doing any sort of destruction they could. Tori decided it was now or never to make her move. She moved around from where she was hiding behind the Fountain and stood in the middle of the steps.

"HEY!" She shouted. Alejandro spun around. Everything was silent as everyone looked on.

"It's not possible..." He muttered under his breath. "These pagan waters will corrupt you, if you weren't corrupted enough already. You'll go to hell for it!" Alejandro called up to her.

"Great. I'll see you there, you son of a bitch." Tori said, drawing her pistol and pulling the trigger. The shot went off, and Alejandro collapsed. Tori blew the smoke from her pistol.

**_There you go! A nice long chapter! I'll update soon! Don't forget about the contest, guys! Please!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~ENTER THE CONTEST!~**


	19. Tricked, Leaving, and Homewards

**_Hello hello! So sorry for the long update. I have had SO MUCH school stuff going on, it was absolute chaos. Finally, it's the end of the week, and what better way to end it with a new chapter! Onto reviews, then!_**

**Princess Maya Leann:**_ Ah, math homework. Ugh...Oh, student council, that's nice! Good luck with that! Haha, seems like you're quite busy! Well, you'll learn to balance things out and multitask. Multitasking is my life. :D_

**all of space and time:**_ Hello there! OMG DR. WHO! 10th Doctor=my life! *drools* Ahem! Anyway! Hope everything is going well! I miss you too! How is everything going? How's robotics? Hope to talk soon! :D_

**Flik: **_Yeah, poor Scrum. Oh well! There is more Norry/Flik at the end, but the next chapter will be even more because they'll be back in Port Royal with the baby and stuff! IT'S NOT GROVES! HAHA! I saved him, actually, but we already discussed this lol. Loved your update as well! LOOK! IT'S JOHNNY DEPP! *points* -you turn around- *pokes* Hehe. :D_

**Masked Murderous Princess: **_Ah, I see! Very well done! Well I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D_

**Zoek80:**_ Yay I updated! Yeah, I liked Scrum too. Thanks! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ Haha yes you would! O.O Violent, much? Lol. Hahah, yes the autobot! Hope you enjoyed! :D_

**Malcolm Young Fan: **_Hahaha! I love Barbossa too! He's just so...loveable! :D_

**Bellas2silly_:_** _Hello! *waves* Oh, thank you! I'm obsessed too! Hyperly so! Haha, high five! *high fives* I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ Ah haha! Oh no! Lol brothers! O.O Yay, I love that ride! Yay for singing too! Thank you for your random story about Disney! :D_

**Hopefeather: **_Hello! *waves* Wow. You read all of them in one sitting? Good job! Oh, thank you! I'm glad you like it! Ah yes, I try to keep that hyper theme! Well, thank you so much! I've got another idea for a little spinoff of Hyper Obsession brewing in my mind! I'll keep you posted! Glad you're reading! :D_

**LORI:**_ Oh yeah, I'm so, so sorry about the books! I've literally never had time to go out and get the casings. As soon as I get them, I'll send yours firs, thank you so much for being so patient. Ah yes, Tori! Woohoo! :D_

**_There we are! Don't wanna keep you waiting any longer so...READ:_**

Tori dropped the gun and inhaled deeply; the adrenaline rush having gone, leaving her staggered.

"Ok then!" Maisie smiled. "What to do next...Hmmm." She began pacing. She made about two laps until she came face to face with a pistol.

"Why?" Preggers glared, her finger getting too close to the trigger for Maisie's liking. Maisie peered around Preggers and spotted Blackbeard on the ground. Barbossa stood above him with the venomous blade. Preggers grabbed Maisie's upper arm and dragged her down to the ground with her as she began to writhe thanks to the poison.

"What? How is this my fault? I can't help the fact that you're a complete idiot!" Maisie said, tearing her arm away from Preggers and standing up. She went over to Jack. Preggers looked up and stretched a hand towards Jack.

"Jack. Help me." She croaked. Jack nodded and began looking for the chalices. Maisie tugged Jack's sleeve.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I-I..." Jack fumbled with the two chalices, unsure.

"Right. Give me those!" Maisie snatched the chalices from him and scurried up to the Fountain, which was crushed thanks to the Spaniards. She held the chalices under the small trickle of water.

"What's she doing?" Flik asked Norry as she looked on.

"I've no idea." Norry shrugged. "Something completely insane probably." He smiled at her. Rebecca began to cry, and Flik shushed her.

"DAMMIT WILL TURNER!" Erin growled as Will helped her up from where she lay in a pile of rubble. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in dust.

"Sorry." Will smiled. "I should have been there to catch you."

"Damn straight you should have. KIDS! GET OVER HERE!" The kids hurried over from their hiding place and clung to her skirt.

"Jack!" Maisie called. She held out the chalices to him. "Hold these while I get the tear."

"Tear? Didn't you already use it, luv?"

"Nope. Fish lady gave me two." Maisie said as she dropped the tear into one of the chalices.

"Jaaaaaaaaack..." Preggers groaned from where she lay dying.

"Oh, shut up already, Preggers." Maisie muttered under her breath. "There! Ok, give this one to Preg-I mean, Angelica. It has the tear." She said, handing him the chalice that read "De Vida".

"Alright." Jack said, hurrying down the steps. "Angelica. Drink this. This one has the tear." He knelt down next to Preggers.

"No." She said, pushing the chalice away from her.

"I cannot save you both. One of you must sacrifice for the other." Jack explained.

"Father. Your soul. You must have time."

"Edward. She's dying. Save your daughter." Jack said, looking at Blackbeard.

"This one has the tear, and gives life." Blackbeard said, pointing to the one in Jack's hand.

"Aye."

"And that one takes life." He pointed to Maisie's chalice.

"Hurry up!" Maisie complained. Blackbeard looked between the two before he snatched up the one that read "De Vida" and chugs it.

"I am sorry, Angelica. I am a bad man. Save me, my daughter." Blackbeard begged. Tears began to swell in Preggers' eyes.

"I love you, father." She took the other cup that read "Aqua" and gulped it down.

"Angelica..." Jack whispered. Maisie placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but quickly drew it away.

"AH DANG IT!" Maisie said, shaking her head. "I think I may have mixed them up..."

"WHAT?" Preggers shouted.

"Yep, yep. Definitely messed them up. That one is the one with the tear. Sorry, beardface." Maisie smirked, pointing to the chalice in Angelica's hand.

"Devil! Trickster!" Blackbeard accused, trying to get up, but the light was already beginning to shine out of him. It formed into a ghost, and drifted over to Preggers, where it soaked in through her skin. She gasped, and the cut on her hand (from when she stupidly picked up the venomous blade) disappeared.

"You! You tricked me into killing my father! Why?" She screamed at Maisie.

"Aww come on, don't think of it like that! I saved you!" Maisie said.

"You! AAAAARRR!" Preggers got up and began running towards Maisie

"Whoa, there!" Maisie sidestepped Preggers and grabbed her arms, tying them behind her back. "Jack! Let's go maroon her on an island!" She smiled, as she dragged Preggers out of the Fountain.

Flik, Norry, Erin, Will and the twins looked on confused.

"Right, well. Let's get out of here." Flik said, eager to take Rebecca somewhere calm and safe. She hurried out the door after Maisie, the rest of the group close behind. They trudged up and out of the cave into the lush forest.

"Why'd you do it?" Jack asked Maisie. By this time, Barbossa had taken Preggers and had her lead he way to the Revenge.

"As big as Blackbeard was, I dunno. I felt, even though I hate Angelica so much, Blackbeard would've been worse. He's nothing but a cold blooded killer. It was either deal with Angelica, or risk the lives of innocent people."

"Ah, I see. Well, you did good out there, luv." He kissed her cheek.

"James..." Flik said as she watched her step down a little hill.

"Yes, darling?"

"What are we going to do now, with Rebecca and all?"

"Well, I think we should get home as quickly as possible, don't you? Watch your step there." Norry held tightly onto Flik's hand.

"I do. Thanks. Oi! McBeardy!" Flik called. Barbossa turned around.

"What?" He growled.

"Will you take James, Rebecca and I home to Port Royal?" She asked.

"Us too." Erin added.

"Oh oh! Us too! Come on, Hat Man! Please?" Maisie begged. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Just quit yer beggin'. Now come on! To the Revenge." He urged Preggers forward. Within the hour, they spotted the Revenge floating on the crystal water and they all sighed with relief, knowing that finally, they were going home.

**_There you have it! Don't worry, as I've mentioned before, it's not the last chapter! O.O Sorry if it's a little confusing, my head's a bit all over the place lately. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~**


	20. Marooned, Dinner, and The End

**_Hello everyone! I can't believe that this is the LAST chapter of _On Hyperly Obsessed Tides! *tear tear* _I want to thank you all for your wonderful support! I really couldn't have gotten this far without you. I want to thank _Lady Electricity _again for inspiring me to write _Hyper Obsession_ and who has become a good friend of mine. I will be writing a new series for a TV show next, and I hope you all continue on to read it. What TV show it is, is yet to be revealed! Until then, please enjoy the last chapter of _On Hyperly Obsessed Tides.**

* * *

><p>After about three days on the Revenge, they stopped for Maisie and Jack to take care of some 'business'.<p>

"One pistol. One shot. Should do you just fine, Preggers." Maisie said, tossing the pistol at Preggers' head.

"Am I to use this to kill myself before I starve?" Preggers spat.

"This is a well-travelled trade route." Jack said, stepping in. "You could signal a passing ship. Or you could sing, and lure some other sailor to his doom." He added with a glare.

"How am I to get free of these bonds?"

"You got out of them half an hour ago, dumbass." Maisie crossed her arms. Preggers couldn't deny she got called out, and she held her hands up in surrender.

"Now, we must be on our way." Jack said, taking Maisie's hand and leading her back to the rowboat.

"Wait!" Preggers got up and chased after them, grabbing Jack by the vest and yanking him back. "Admit it. You still love me."

"Uh..." Jack blinked.

"Oh give it up, Preggers! HE DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU! Yeesh." Maisie sighed. Preggers spun around and in one swift movement, slugged Maisie in the face. Maisie stumbled back and held her nose. "BITCH! C'mere so I can kill you..."

"SHUT IT!" Jack yelled, waving his hands and stepping in between the two fuming women. "Mai, let's go." He took Maisie's hand and hurried off towards the rowboat. Preggers ran and got her pistol and took aim. The shot went off, but it didn't hit either of them. Instead, the bullet landed in the water, creating a little plume.

"MISSED! SEE YA LATER, PREGGERS!" Maisie cheered, waving as the island got smaller and smaller. They rowed up to the Revenge, Jack climbing up first and then leaning back down to help Maisie.

"Oh my god, what happened to your nose?" Flik asked as Maisie stepped foot on the deck.

"Preggers punched me."

"Oooer, missus! You better get her back for that."

"I did. She's stranded on an island and will probably die. Muahaha!" Maisie chuckled evilly before a twinge of pain ran over her face from her nose. "Ow..." She headed towards her cabin. As she was wiping the blood with a cloth, a light knock came at the door. "Come in."

"Hey." Tori stepped in.

"Hey...ow...What's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much. How's the nose?"

"It hurts like hell. Didn't know she could actually hit." Maisie forced a small smile.

"Well I hope it gets better."

"Yeah, same. So-"

"OHMIGOD!" Tori burst out suddenly.

"What?"

"I need to go tell Barbossa."

"What? What do you need to tell him?" Maisie asked, completely lost.

"Oh my god I can't believe I almost forgot! I have to go tell him right now." And with that, Tori was out the door.

"TELL HIM WHAT?" Maisie shouted after her. Sighing, Maisie turned back to the mirror and continued dabbing her nose.

_Three weeks later..._

"Do we really have to go?" Jack complained as Maisie put the bread in the basket.

"Yes, Jack. Will and Erin invited us."

"Aye, but that was ten years ago."

"So? An invitation is an invitation. We're going." Maisie said. She took him by the sleeve and dragged him out the door of the tavern. They made their way to the docks where Erin, Will, Flik and Norry were waiting for them.

"Aha! Here they are!" Erin smiled as they stepped onto the deck of Will's boat. "You're late, baka." Erin added under her breath, giving Maisie a light slap upside the head.

"Auntie Mai!" The twins cried, running and wrapping their arms around her legs.

"Hey, kiddos! Why don't you go and say hi to Uncle Jack?" Maisie suggested. The twins bolted off and decided to tackle Jack to the ground with hyper screams. Erin and Maisie laughed as they watched Will and Jack play with the kids. Flik sat nearby with Rebecca and Norry. Maisie, Tori and Erin began setting the table for their dinner.

Finally, it was time. A huge explosion of water erupted next to them, and the Dutchman appeared. Bootstrap waved to them from the helm as he sailed close enough to board.

"Dad!" Will smiled as he went to embrace his father. Erin followed, then the twins. After the brief reunion was over, they all sat down for dinner. Bootstrap told them stories (mostly to entertain the twins) of the deep sea and floating ghosts. It was at this moment, as Maisie listened and observed everything around her, that she was finally relaxed and at peace. There were no curses, no overemotional bitches trying to win over her husband, no...chaos. Everything was calm and smooth going. It was just what she needed.

"And then, the terrible monster opened it's mouth and bellowed so loud, I was nearly whisked off my feet!" Bootstrap told the kids. They giggled and begged for more. Jack wrapped an arm around Maisie's shoulders, planting a kiss to her cheek as he picked the uneaten food off her plate and proceeded to put it in his mouth. Rebecca was quite well behaved, as she only let out three ear-piercing screeches through the entire evening. After dinner, they walked off of the boat and onto the beach, where Bootstrap finally felt the earth beneath his feet after ten years. As they walked along the shoreline, Bootstrap pulled Maisie aside.

"I never did get to thank you." He said in a low voice.

"Oh, I didn't really do anything. Thank Erin. She worked so hard on this dinner."

"I don't mean dinner. I meant that day you saved my life."

Maisie suddenly had a flashback:

_"Father!" Will screamed. Bootstrap staggered backwards, collapsing onto the deck. Maisie snatched the heart out of Jack's hand and ran to Bootstrap._

_"Oi! Get back here! Mai!" Jack chased after her. She knelt down and put Bootstrap's knife in his hand. She guided the hand to the heart. Jones's tentacles flickered as he struggled for air._

_"Father! Father, no!" Will knelt down, taking Bootstrap's cold hand in his. Maisie stood up and went over to Jack, hugging him tightly, sobbing. He stroked her back gently. All of the other fish dudes began to chant._

_"Part of the crew, part of the ship, part of the crew, part of the ship." They advanced on Bootstrap. Jack let go of Maisie and tugged Erin up by her sleeve._

_"C'mon! Let's go!" He shouted. Will wouldn't leave his father's side._

_"Father..."_

_"Get up, Orlando! There's nothing more you can do!" Erin pulled at his jacket. He stood up reluctantly and followed her to Jack and Maisie who were preparing for their escape. One of the fish dudes removed Bootstrap's knife from the heart and began to cut through the flesh._

_"The Dutchman must have a captain..."_

Maisie snapped out of her flashback.

"It was the least I could do."

"Then I guess it's fair enough to say that I am forever in your debt."

"Oh, don't think of it like that." Maisie shrugged. "You weren't meant to die."

Bootstrap nodded and looked at his feet before continuing. "Well, just let me repay you. I'll give you anything. Ask and it's yours."

"Oh, no..."

"No, really. Ask."

"Well there is one thing..." Maisie said as she leaned up and whispered it into his ear.

"I'll see that it's done. In the meantime, keep an eye on Will for me." Bootstrap smiled. Maisie returned the smile and watched as he began to trudge back into the water. She rejoined Jack and the rest of the gang.

_The next day..._

"Welcome to your home, Rebecca Norrington." Norry smiled as he opened the door to their house. Flik stepped inside, happy to see the familiar cream colored walls. They made their way upstairs, where rested Rebecca in the crib they had just gotten from Erin. She then laid back on the bed and stretched out, sighing in happiness. Norry removed his jacket and lay down, wrapping his arms next to her. Soon enough, they drifted off for a well needed nap. Everything was perfect, and Flik intended on keeping it that way.

Jack woke up alone in the bed and scratched his head. _This never happened before..._He thought, rolling out of bed and getting dressed. He reached over the bed to where his shirt had been discarded by Maisie last night and as he did, he spotted a note on her pillow. He opened it and read it out loud:

"_Meet me at the docks at noon sharp." _It was Maisie's handwriting. Folding the letter and tucking it into his pocket, Jack finished getting dressed before heading out the door.

Will and Erin woke up to Daniel and Sarah jumping on the bed, screaming at them to get up. Once up, they proceeded to run around them in circles. As chaotic and loud as it was, Erin wouldn't have it any other way.

Jack hurried down the street to the docks. He walked down them, scanning each one for Maisie until he spotted her waiting by a dinghy.

"Luv, what on earth is going on here?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her, happy to have found her. "I woke up alone. I don't like that..." He growled playfully, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Sorry. C'mon, I have something to show you." Maisie said, hopping into the dinghy and beginning to untie the mooring line. They set the small sail, and drifted out of the Port Royal harbor.

"Look at you, sailing this all by yourself, luv." Jack praised Maisie as he sat back and watched her man the dinghy. "Although, I have to give myself credit for teaching you." Maisie chuckled and brought the dinghy around the corner. It was then, that Jack froze and stared at the sight ahead of him.

"It can't be..." He muttered under his breath. But it was. The Black Pearl swayed in the rolling waves, beckoning them home. Maisie sailed up to the Pearl and began her ascent up the side. Jack followed in a trance.

"How...?" He meandered around the deck, caressing the familiar black wood.

"Well," Maisie said, coming up and looping her arm through Jack's. "I guess Bootstrap owed me for saving his life. He said he could give me anything that I wanted. And the thing I wanted most, was our home." She smiled. "So, he raised the Pearl from the depths for us. Debt free." Maisie explained. Jack grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, Mai! I love you so much! C'mere!" He pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. The kiss began to escalate, and before she knew it, Maisie was on her back, Jack looming over her.

"Ah...great! You know, I knew you two would be lovey-dovey. But on the deck? Really?" A familiar voice said from above them. Head snapping up, Jack spotted Tori leaning on the chart table.

"What's she doing here?" Jack asked.

"Well even if we tried, we could sail the Pearl alone. Jack, meet your..." She counted on her fingers: Gibbs, her, then Tori, "Third Mate!"

"At your service, Captain!" Tori smiled. Gibbs appeared a minute later.

"Jack!" Gibbs rushed forward to embrace Jack who had stood up by then. "Welcome back to the Pearl, Jack."

"So, Captain!" Maisie yelled from the helm. "Where to?"

Jack smiled wide and joined her at the helm.

"Wherever the wind takes us."

**The End**


End file.
